wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przygody dobrego wojaka Szwejka podczas wojny światowej/III/01
Category:Przygody dobrego wojaka Szwejka podczas wojny światowej Część trzecia Przesławne lanie Rozdział pierwszy Przez Węgry Nareszcie wszyscy doczekali się chwili, w której powpychano ich do wagonów — przy czym na 8 koni przypadało 42 szeregowców. Koniom podróżowało się oczywiście wygodniej niż szeregowcom, bo mogły spać stojąc, ale nikogo to właściwie nie obchodziło. Pociąg wojskowy wiózł do Galicji nową gromadę ludzi na rzeź. Na ogół wszakże wszystkie te biedne stworzenia doznały ulgi. Gdy pociąg ruszył, miało się poczucie czegoś określonego, podczas gdy przedtem była tylko męcząca niepewność, panika, bo nikt nie wiedział, czy się pojedzie dzisiaj, jutro czy pojutrze. Niejeden czuł się jak skazaniec wyczekujący ze strachem ukazania się kata; żeby już nareszcie mieć spokój, żeby już był koniec. Toteż jeden z żołnierzy wrzeszczał jak pomylony: — Jedziemy! Jedziemy! Sierżant rachuby Vaniek miał zupełną rację, gdy mawiał do Szwejka, że nie ma się co śpieszyć. Zanim nadeszła chwila wsiadania do wagonów, upłynęło kilka dni, a przy tym stale gadało się o konserwach, chociaż doświadczony Vaniek zapewniał, że to tylko fantazja. — Jakie tam znowu konserwy? Msza polowa, to i owszem, bo i przy poprzedniej kompanii marszowej było to samo Jeśli są konserwy, to mszy polowej nie ma. W przeciwnym razie msza polowa zastępuje konserwy. Zamiast więc konserw gulaszowych ukazał się oberfeldkurat Ibl, który za jednym zamachem zabił trzy muchy. Odprawił mszę polową od razu dla trzech marszbatalionów: dwa z nich błogosławił na drogę do Serbii, a jeden do Rosji. Wygłosił przy tej sposobności natchnioną mowę, przy czym widać było, że materiał czerpał z kalendarzy wojskowych. Mowa ta była tak wzruszająca, że gdy już byli w drodze do Moson, Szwejk, który znajdował się w wagonie razem z Vańkiem w zaimprowizowanej kancelarii, przypomniał sobie to przemówienie i rzekł do sierżanta rachuby: — Morowo będzie, jak mówił ten feldkurat, gdy się dzień nachyli ku wieczorowi i słońce ze swymi złocistymi promieniami zajdzie za góry, a na pobojowisku słychać będzie, jak wywodził, ostatnie westchnienia umierających, stękanie rannych koni, jęki rannych szeregowców i narzekanie mieszkańców, którym popodpalano strzechy nad głowami. Okropnie lubię, gdy ludzie bałwanieją do kwadratu. — Vaniek kiwnął głową na znak, że się zgadza. — Rzeczywiście, obraz był pioruńsko wzruszający. — Ładny też był i bardzo pouczający — rzekł Szwejk. — Bardzo dobrze to sobie zapamiętałem i gdy powrócę z wojny do domu, to będę o tym opowiadał „Pod Kielichem”. Pan oberfeldkurat rozkraczył się jeszcze tak ładnie, gdy do nas przemawiał, że się bałem, żeby mu się kulas nie pośliznął, bo byłby upadł na ołtarz połowy i rozbił sobie łeb o monstrancję. Dawał nam taki piękny przykład z dziejów naszej armii, kiedy to jeszcze służył Radetzky, a z zorzą wieczorną łączył się płomień gorejących stodół; mówił tak, jakby na to patrzył. Tegoż samego dnia oberfeldkurat Ibl był już w Wiedniu i znowu innemu marszbatalionowi wykładał wzruszającą historię, o której mówił Szwejk, a która tak mu się podobała, że nazwał ja bałwanieniem do kwadratu. — Kochani żołnierze — przemawiał oberfeldkurat Ibl — pomyślcie sobie, dajmy na to, że mamy rok czterdziesty ósmy i że zwycięstwem zakończyła się bitwa pod Custozzą, gdzie po dziesieciogodzinnej upartej walce włoski król Albert musiał oddać krwawe pobojowisko naszemu ojcu żołnierzy, marszałkowi Radetzkiemu, który w osiemdziesiątym czwartym roku życia odniósł tak świetne zwycięstwo. I patrzajcie, żołnierze mili! Na wzgórzu przed zdobytą Custozzą zatrzymał się sędziwy wódz w otoczeniu swoich wiernych generałów. Powaga chwili spoczęła na całym tym kole, albowiem, żołnierze, w nieznacznej odległości od marszałka widać było bojownika walczącego ze śmiercią. Ranny podchorąży Hart, z członkami strzaskanymi na polu chwały, czuł, że spogląda na niego marszałek Radetzky. Poczciwy ranny podchorąży w spazmatycznym uniesieniu ściskał jeszcze w tężejącej prawicy złoty medal. Gdy spojrzał na sławnego marszałka, serce jego ożywiło się jeszcze raz, zabiło mocniej, przez porażone ciało przebiegła resztka energii i umierający nadludzkim wysiłkiem próbował przyczołgać się do swego marszałka. „Nie fatyguj się. poczciwy żołnierzu!” — zawołał na niego marszałek, zsiadł z konia i chciał mu podać rękę. „Nie da się zrobić, panie marszałku — rzekł umierający żołnierz — ponieważ obie ręce mam urwane, ale o jedno proszę! Niech mi pan marszałek powie prawdę: wygraliśmy tę bitwę?” „Tak jest, mój bracie — odpowiedział uprzejmie marszałek. — Szkoda, że radość twoja jest zamącona ranami twymi,” „Tak jest, dostojny panie, ze mną już koniec” — głosem złamanym rzekł żołnierz uśmiechając się przyjemnie. „Chce ci się pić?” — zapytał Radetzky. „Dzień był gorący, panie marszałku, było trzydzieści stopni!” Wtedy Radetzky sięgnął po manierkę swego adiutanta i podał ją umierającemu. Ów napił się łyknąwszy porządnie. „Bóg zapłać tysiąckrotnie! — zawołał usiłując pocałować w rękę swego wodza. „Jak dawno służysz?”- zapytał marszałek. „Przeszło czterdzieści lat, panie marszałku! Pod Aspern wysłużyłem złoty medal. Byłem także pod Lipskiem, mam kanonierski krzyż, pięć razy byłem śmiertelnie ranny, ale teraz już koniec, na amen. Lecz co za szczęście i radość, iż doczekałem dnia dzisiejszego. Co mi tam śmierć, gdy odnieśliśmy wielkie zwycięstwo, a cesarzowi została przywrócona jego ziemia!” W tej chwili, kochani żołnierze, z obozu ozwały się majestatyczne dźwięki naszego hymnu: „Boże, ochroń, Boże, wspieraj „ Wzniośle i potężnie płynęły nad pobojowiskiem. Ranny żołnierz, żegnający się z życiem, jeszcze raz próbował powstać. „Niech żyje Austria! — zawołał z zapałem. — Niech żyje Austria! Niech grają dalej tę wspaniałą pieśń! Niech żyje nasz wódz! Niech żyje armia!” Umierający pochylił się jeszcze raz ku prawicy marszałka, którą pocałował, opadł na ziemię i ciche ostatnie westchnienie wydarło mu się z jego szlachetnej duszy. Wódz stał nad nim z głową obnażoną, spoglądając na trupa jednego z najdzielniejszych żołnierzy. „Taki piękny koniec godzien jest zawiści” — rzekł marszałek ukrywając wzruszoną twarz w złożonych dłoniach. Kochani żołnierze, ja i wam życzę, abyście się wszyscy doczekali takiego pięknego końca. Wspominając tę mowę oberfeldkurata Ibla, mógł Szwejk bez najmniejszej obawy pokrzywdzenia kapelana w czymkolwiek nazwać ją bałwanieniem do kwadratu. Potem zaczął Szwejk mówić o znanych rozkazach, które były odczytywane już przed wsiadaniem do pociągu. Jeden z tych rozkazów, podpisany przez Franciszka Józefa, zwracał się do armii, a drugi był rozkazem arcyksięcia Ferdynanda, głównodowodzącego armii i grupy wschodniej, zaś oba dotyczyły wydarzeń, które miały miejsce w Przełęczy Dukielskiej w dniu 3 kwietnia roku 1915, kiedy to dwa bataliony 28 pułku razem z oficerami przeszły do Rosjan przy dźwiękach wojskowej kapeli. Oba rozkazy zostały odczytane głosem drżącym i brzmiały w przekładzie tak: „Rozkaz do armii z dnia 17 kwietnia 1915. Przepełniony bólem rozkazuję, aby c. i k. pułk pieszy 28 za tchórzostwo i zdradę stanu wymazany został z mego wojska. Sztandar pułkowy ma być odebrany pohańbionemu pułkowi i oddany do muzeum wojskowego. Z dniem dzisiejszym przestaje istnieć pułk, który, już w kraju moralnie zatruty, wyruszył w pole, aby się dopuścić zdrady państwa. Franciszek Józef I” „Rozkaz arcyksięcia Józefa Ferdynanda. ''W czasie działań wojennych oddziały czeskie zawiodły, osobliwie w ostatnich bitwach. Zawiodły specjalnie przy obronie pozycji, na których znajdowały się przez czas dłuższy w rowach strzeleckich, z czego skorzystał nieprzyjaciel dla nawiązania stosunków i łączności z nikczemnymi żywiołami tych oddziałów. ''Ataki nieprzyjaciela wspieranego przez tych zdrajców kierowane były zazwyczaj przeciw tym odcinkom frontu, które były obsadzone przez takie oddziały. ''Często udawało się nieprzyjacielowi zaskoczyć nasze oddziały i niemal bez walki dotrzeć do naszych pozycji, przy czym zagarniano do niewoli bardzo znaczną liczbę obrońców. ''Po tysiąckroć hańba, wstyd i pogarda tym nędznikom, którzy dopuścili się zdrady cesarza i państwa i splamili nie tylko część wspaniałych sztandarów naszej sławnej i dzielnej armii, lecz także honor tej narodowości, do której należą. ''Prędzej czy później nie minie ich kula lub powróz kata. ''Obowiązkiem każdego czeskiego żołnierza, który ma poczucie honoru, jest, aby dowódcy swemu wskazywał takich nikczemnych podszczuwaczy i zdrajców. ''Kto tego nie uczyni, jest takim samym zdrajcą i nikczemnikiem. ''Rozkaz ten ma być przeczytany wszystkim szeregowym pułków czeskich. ''C. i k. pułk 28 rozkazem naszego monarchy został wykreślony z armii, a wszyscy wzięci do niewoli dezerterzy tego pułku krwią swoją zapłacą za swoją ciężką winę. ''Arcyksiążę Józef Ferdynand” — Przeczytali nam tę rzecz trochę późno rzekł Szwejk do Vańka. — Bardzo się dziwię, że nam przeczytali ten befel dopiero teraz, kiedy najjaśniejszy pan wydał go 17 kwietnia. Wygląda to tak, jakby dla jakichś tam powodów nie chcieli nam przeczytać tego od razu. Żebym ja był najjaśniejszym panem, tobym się nikomu nie dał upośledzić w taki sposób. Jak wydaje befel 17 kwietnia, to 17 ma być odczytany wszystkim pułkom, choćby nawet pioruny biły. Po drugiej stronie wagonu naprzeciwko Vańka siedział kucharz-okultysta z kuchni oficerskiej i coś pisał. Za nim siedzieli: pucybut porucznika Lukasza, brodaty olbrzym Baloun, i telefonista przydzielony do 11 kompanii marszowej, Chodounsky. Baloun przeżuwał kawałek komiśniaka i wystraszony tłumaczył Chodounskiemu, że to nie jego wina, iż w tym tłoku przy wsiadaniu do wagonów nie mógł się dostać do wagonu sztabowego do swego porucznika. Chodounsky straszył go. że teraz nie ma żartów i że za to będzie rozstrzelany. — Żeby też już raz skończyło się to straszne biedowanie — narzekał Baloun. — Już raz podczas manewrów pod Voticami omal życiem nie przypłaciłem służenia w wojsku. Pędzili nas o głodzie, spragnionych, więc gdy podjechał do nas batalionsadiutant, to krzyknąłem: „Dajcie nam chleba i wody!” Zawrócił ku mnie konia i rzekł, że gdyby to było w czasie wojny, to kazałby mi wyjść z szeregu i zostałbym rozstrzelany, ale że nie było wojny, więc powiada, że każe mnie tylko wsadzić do aresztu garnizonowego. Miałem jednak szczęście, bo gdy jechał do sztabu, żeby o tym donieść, po drodze spłoszył się jego koń, adiutant spadł i, chwała Bogu, skręcił sobie kark. Baloun ciężko westchnął i zakrztusił się kawałkiem chleba. Gdy wreszcie odzipnął, spojrzał okiem żałosnym na dwa toboły porucznika Lukasza, które były pod jego opieką. — Panowie oficerowie fasowali — mówił melancholijnie — konserwy, wątróbkę i salami węgierskie. Zjadłoby się ździebełko. Spoglądał przy tym z taką tęsknotą na oba tobołki swego porucznika jak opuszczony przez wszystkich piesek, który jest głodny jak wilk i siedząc przed sklepem z wędlinami, wdycha zapach gotowanej wędzonki. — Nie szkodziłoby — rzekł Chodounsky — żeby na nas czekali gdzieś z dobrym obiadem. Kiedyśmy na początku wojny jechali do Serbii, tośmy się stale obżerali, bo na każdej stacji byliśmy fetowani. Z gęsich udek wycinaliśmy kostki najlepszego mięsa i tymi kostkami grywaliśmy w wilka i owce na tafelkach czekolady. W Osijeku w Chorwacji jacyś dwaj panowie ze stowarzyszenia weteranów przynieśli nam do wagonu duży kocioł pieczonych zajęcy, ale już tego nie mogliśmy wytrzymać i wyleliśmy im wszystko na łeb. Przez całą drogę nic innego nie robiliśmy, tylko rzygaliśmy z okien wagonów. Kapral Matiejka w naszym wagonie tak się przeżarł, że trzeba było położyć mu deskę na brzuchu i skakać po niej, jak to się robi, gdy się ubija kapustę, i dopiero to go ruszyło, ale porządnie: górą i dołem. Kiedyśmy przejeżdżali przez Węgry, to oknami wagonów rzucano nam pieczone kury na każdej stacji. Ale my wybieraliśmy z tych kur tylko móżdżki. W Kaposvár wrzucali nam Madziarowie do wagonów całe kawały pieczonych prosiąt, a jeden kolega dostał w łeb pieczoną wieprzową głowizną i to go tak rozzłościło, że z bagnetem w ręku gonił ofiarodawcę przez trzy tory. Za to w Bośni nie dostaliśmy nawet wody do picia. Przed Bośnią, pomimo zakazu, mieliśmy wielki wybór najróżniejszych wódek i mogliśmy pić, ile wlazło. Wino lało się strumieniami. Pamiętam, że na jakiejś stacji panienki i paniusie częstowały nas piwem, ale myśmy im w konewki nasiusiali i trzeba ci było widzieć, jak damule wiały od wagonów! Przez całą drogę od tego żarcia i picia byliśmy jak nieswoi. Nie umiałem już nawet odróżnić asa żołędnego od dzwonkowego, a tu — zanim żeśmy się spostrzegli — raptem rozkaz! Gry nie można było dokończyć i wszyscy wysiadać! Jakiś kapral, nie pamiętam już, jak mu było, krzyczał na swoich ludzi, żeby śpiewali: „Und die Serben müssen sehen, dass wir Oesterreicher Sieger, Sieger sind.”A Serbowie muszą wiedzieć, że my, Austriacy, zwyciężamy. (niem.) Ale ktoś go kopnął w zadek, a on zwalił się na szyny. Potem krzyczeli, żeby karabiny ustawić w kozły, a pociąg zaraz ruszył i pojechał z powrotem pusty, tyle tylko, jak to już bywa w takiej panice, że zabrał z sobą prowianty, których było na dwa dni. A tak jak stąd do tamtych drzew zaczęły już pękać szrapnele. Nie wiadomo skąd przycwałował batalionskomendant i zwołał wszystkich na naradę, a potem przyszedł nasz oberlejtnant Macek, Czech jak drąg, ale mówił tylko po niemiecku, blady był jak ściana. Powiada, że dalej jechać nie można, bo tor wysadzony w powietrze, w nocy Serbowie przeprawili się przez rzekę i są teraz na lewym skrzydle. Ale że są jeszcze daleko od nas. Mają przyjść posiłki, a potem posiekamy Serbów na drobno. No i żeby się nikt nie poddawał w razie czego, bo Serbowie urzynają jeńcom uszy. nosy i wykłuwają oczy. A to, że niedaleko nas pękają szrapnele, to głupstwo — to na pewno ćwiczy nasza artyleria. Nagłe gdzieś za górą ozwało się „tatatatata”. I to nic — nasze karabiny maszynowe też muszą odbyć próbne strzelanie. Potem z lewej strony ozwała się kanonada, a że to było dla nas nowością, więc słuchaliśmy jej leżąc na brzuchach. Nad nami przeleciało kilka granatów, dworzec stanął w płomieniach, a z prawej strony nad nami zaczęły gwizdać kule. W dali słychać było trzaskanie salw karabinowych. Oberlejtnant Macek kazał rozebrać kozły i nabijać karabiny. Wachmistrz podszedł do niego i powiedział mu, że to się nie da zrobić, bo nie mamy przy sobie żadnej amunicji. Sam przecie wie, że amunicję mieliśmy fasować dopiero na dalszym etapie przed pozycją. Pociąg z amunicją szedł przed nami, ale go już pewno Serbowie mają w swoich rękach. Oberlejtnant Macek stał przez chwilę jak słup, a potem wydał rozkaz: „Bajonett auf!” Sam pewno nie wiedział, dlaczego wydał taki rozkaz. Tak mu się z rozpaczy wymówiło, żeby wyglądało, że się coś robi. Potem przez dość długą chwilę staliśmy w pogotowiu, następnie czołgaliśmy się po torze kolejowym, bo pokazał się jakiś aeroplan, a szarże wrzeszczały: „Alles decken! Decken!”Kryj się! Kryj się! (niem.) Okazało się, oczywiście, że to nasz, ale już go artyleria przez pomyłkę zaczęła ostrzeliwać. Więc wstaliśmy, ale znikąd żadnego rozkazu. Aż tu wyrwał się jakiś kawalerzysta i jeszcze z daleka krzyczał: „Wo ist Batalionskommando?”Gdzie jest dowództwo batalionu? (niem.) Komendant batalionu wyjechał mu na spotkanie, tamten podał mu jakieś pismo i pędził dalej na prawo. Batalionskomendant czytał sobie po drodze to pismo i raptem jakby zwariował. Wyrwał szablę i pędził ku nam. „Alles zurück! Alles zurück!”Wszyscy do tylu! Wszyscy do tyłu! (niem.) — ryczał na oficerów. — „Direktion Mulde, einzeln abfallen!”Kierunek dolina, wycofywać się pojedynczo! (niem.) I zaraz się rozpoczął dopust boży. Jakby tylko na to czekali, ze wszystkich stron zaczęli w nas walić. Po lewej stronie było pole kukurydzy podobne do piekła. Na czworakach czołgaliśmy się ku dolinie, a plecaki zostawiliśmy na tym przeklętym torze. Oberlejtnanta Macka dojechała jakaś kula od prawej strony w głowę; zwalił się i ani pisnął. Zanim uciekliśmy w dolinę, mieliśmy masę rannych i zabitych. Nie troszczyliśmy się o nich i pędziliśmy aż do wieczora, a cała okolica była już przed nami jak wymieciona. Widzieliśmy tylko złupione tabory. Nareszcie dotarliśmy do stacji, gdzie już czekały nowe rozkazy, żeby wsiadać do pociągu i jechać z powrotem do sztabu, ale tego rozkazu wykonać nie mogliśmy, ponieważ cały sztab dostał się dnia poprzedniego do niewoli, o czym dowiedzieliśmy się dopiero rano. Byliśmy wtedy jak te sieroty, bo nikt o nas nie chciał nic wiedzieć. Przyłączyli nas do 73 pułku, żebyśmy razem z nim uciekali, co zrobiliśmy z największą przyjemnością, chociaż przedtem musieliśmy maszerować prawie cały dzień, zanim dostaliśmy się do 73 pułku. No, a potem... Nikt go już nie słuchał, bo Szwejk z Vańkiem grali w mariasza, kucharz-okultysta z kuchni oficerskiej pisał dalej swój obszerny list do żony, która podczas jego nieobecności zaczęła wydawać nowe pismo teozoficzne. Baloun podrzemywał na ławie, więc telefoniście Chodounskiemu nie pozostawało nic innego do zrobienia, jak zakończyć opowiadanie: — Tak, tak, tego nie zapomnę nigdy... Wstał i zaczął kibicować przy mariaszu. — Mógłbyś mi przynajmniej fajkę zapalić — rzekł Szwejk po przyjacielsku do Chodounskiego — skoro zabierasz się do kibicowania. Mariasz to rzecz daleko ważniejsza niż cała wojna i niż cała ta wasza głupia awantura na serbskiej granicy. A ja tu robię takie głupstwa, że tylko się po pysku prać. Nie trzeba było poczekać z tym królem? Akurat mi się walet przyplątał. Bydlę jestem, i tyle. Tymczasem kucharz-okultysta dokończył swój list i odczytywał go z widocznym zadowoleniem, że tak ładnie go ułożył dla cenzury wojskowej. „Kochana żono! Gdy otrzymasz ten list, to ja już od kilku dni znajdować się będę w pociągu wiozącym nas na front. Nie bardzo mi tu przyjemnie, ponieważ w pociągu się próżnuje i nie mogę być użyteczny, bo nasza oficerska kuchnia jest nieczynna, a jedzenie dostajemy na etapach stacyjnych. Z przyjemnością przyrządziłbym w drodze przez Węgry segedyński gulasz dla naszych panów oficerów, ale nic z tego. Może po przyjeździe do Galicji uda mi się przyrządzić dla nich coś w rodzaju galicyjskiej szołdry, duszoną gęś w kaszy lub w ryżu. Wierz mi, kochana Helenko, że robię wszystko, co tylko mogę, aby naszym, panom oficerom uprzyjemnić życie przy ich troskach i wysiłkach. ''Z pułku zostałem przeniesiony do marszbatalionu, co było moim najgorętszym pragnieniem, abym mógł i przy naszych skromnych środkach doprowadzić polową kuchnię oficerską do należytego porządku. Pamiętasz jeszcze, kochana Helenko, jak to życzyłaś mi uprzejmych przełożonych, gdy mnie brali do wojska? Życzenie Twoje spełniło się i nic tylko nie mogę narzekać, i to w najdrobniejszych sprawach, ale przeciwnie, muszę przyznać, że wszyscy panowie oficerowie są naszymi prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, a szczególnie wobec mnie zachowują się jak rodzeni ojcowie. ''Niebawem podam ci numer naszej poczty polowej...” List ten był wymuszony okolicznościami, a mianowicie tym, że kucharz-okultysta ostatecznie popadł w niełaskę u pułkownika Schrödera, który go dotychczas popierał, a dla którego na pożegnalnym wieczorku oficerów marszbatalionu, znowuż nieszczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności, nie starczyło zawijanej nerki cielęcej, i za to pułkownik Schröder wyprawił go z kompanią marszową na front, a oficerską kuchnię oddał pod opiekę jakiemuś nieszczęśliwemu nauczycielowi z instytutu dla ociemniałych w Klarovie. Kucharz-okultysta przeczytał jeszcze raz wszystko, co do żony napisał, a co wydawało mu się bardzo dyplomatyczne. Chodziło bowiem o to, żeby się jako tako utrzymać jak najdalej od linii bojowej, bo chociaż ludzie gadają tak i owak, każdy się na froncie dekuje, jak może. Dekował się tedy i on, chociaż w cywilu jako redaktor napisał do swego czasopisma, poświęconego wiedzy tajemnej, artykuł o tym, że nikt nie powinien bać się śmierci, oraz artykuł o wędrówce dusz. Teraz podszedł do Szwejka i Vańka, aby kibicować. Między obu graczami zatarły się w tej chwili wszystkie różnice stopni wojskowych. Nie grali już we dwóch, bo przysiadł się do nich na trzeciego Chodounsky. Ordynans kompanii Szwejk po grubiańsku beształ sierżanta Vańka: — Dziwię się, że mógł pan zagrać tak idiotycznie. Czy pan nie słyszy, że on gra „betla”? Ja nie mam ani jednego dzwonka, a pan, zamiast rzucić ósemkę, rzucasz jak ostatni idiota żołędnego waleta i ta małpa skutkiem tego wygrywa. — Żeby znowu tak pysk rozpuszczać o głupiego waleta! — brzmiała uprzejma odpowiedź sierżanta rachuby. — Sam pan grasz jak skończony idiota. Skąd ja mam brać dzwonkową ósemkę, kiedy też nie mam ani jednego dzwonka? Miałem tylko wysokie wina i żołędzie, ośle jeden! — To trzeba było deklarować „durcha” i nie robić cymbalstwa — odpowiedział Szwejk z uśmiechem. — Tak samo było kiedyś „U Valszów”, na w dole restauracji. Też jeden taki fujara miał „durcha”, ale zamiast go ogłosić, odrzucał po jednej swoje słabe karty i każdemu dał wygrać. A co za karty miał! Ze wszystkich kolorów najwyższe. Tak samo jak i teraz nic bym z tego nie miał, gdyby pan zamiast żołędnego waleta rzucił ósemkę. Wtedy ja nie wytrzymałem i mówię: „Panie Herold, graj pan "durcha" i nie bałwań się pan!” A ten na mnie z pyskiem, że może grać, co mu się podoba, bo był na uniwersytecie. Ale nie opłaciło mu się stawiać. Restaurator był dobry znajomy, z kelnerkami byliśmy w zażyłej przyjaźni, więc gdy tamten wołał policję, tośmy policjantowi wszystko akuratnie wytłumaczyli, że się nic nie stało, tylko ten pan zgoła ordynarnie zakłóca ciszę nocną wołaniem policji, bo się przed restauracją sam pośliznął i upadł tak niezgrabnie, że nosem worał się w trotuar, więc ma nos potłuczony. A myśmy go nawet palcem nie tknęli, chociaż oszukiwał w mariaszu. Dopiero gdyśmy jego fałszowanie dostrzegli, to tak szybko wybiegł z restauracji, aż się przewrócił. Restaurator i kelnerki przyświadczyli bardzo chętnie, że zachowywaliśmy się wobec tego pana bardzo po dżentelmeńsku. Ale dobrze mu tak, bo na nic lepszego nie zasłużył. Siedzi sobie taki od siódmej wieczór aż do północy przy jednym piwku i sodowej wodzie, puszy się niby wielki pan, bo jest profesorem uniwersytetu, a na mariaszu zna się jak kura na pieprzu. Kto teraz rozdaje? — Zagrajmy w oczko — zaproponował kucharz-okultysta. — Szóstka i dwójka. — E, opowiadaj nam pan lepiej coś o wędrówce dusz — rzekł sierżant rachuby — jakeś pan opowiadał pannie w kantynie wtedy, coś to sobie potłukł nos. — O wędrówce dusz także już słyszałem — odezwał się Szwejk. — Już przed laty postanowiłem, z przeproszeniem, zabrać się, jak to się mówi, do samokształcenia, żeby dotrzymywać kroku postępowi. Więc chodziłem do czytelni Związku Przemysłowego w Pradze, ale ponieważ byłem obdarty, a dziurami przeświecał mi zadek, więc nie mogłem się dokształcać, bo mnie do czytelni nie wpuścili, a nawet wyrzucili, bo myśleli, że przyszedłem kraść palta. Ubrałem się tedy po świątecznemu, poszedłem do biblioteki w muzeum i wypożyczy łem sobie taką jedną książkę o wędrówce dusz. Czytałem ją ze swoim kolegą i wyczytałem w niej, że pewien cesarz indyjski przemienił się po śmierci w świnię, a gdy tę świnię zarżnęli, przemienił się w małpę, z małpy stał się jamnikiem, a z jamnika stał się ministrem. Potem, kiedym już służył w wojsku, przekonałem się, że w tym musi być trochę prawdy, bo kto tylko miał jaką gwiazdkę na kołnierzu, nazywał wszystkich żołnierzy albo morskimi świniami, albo jakimi innymi zwierzętami, z czego dałoby się łatwo wywnioskować, że ci prości żołnierze musieli być kiedyś przed wiekami sławnymi wodzami. Ale podczas wojny wędrówka dusz jest rzeczą bardzo głupią. Diabli wiedzą, ile to trzeba przebyć różnych przemian, zanim się człowiek stanie, powiedzmy, telefonistą, kucharzem czy frajtrem, a tu raptem poszarpie go granat, dusza jego przechodzi w konia artyleryjskiego, a tu znowu w tę baterię, gdy jedzie na nowe pozycje, wali nowy granat i zabija konia, w którego wcielił się ten nieboszczyk, i znowu dusza przeprowadza się w pierwszą lepszą krowę przy taborach, a z tej krowy robią gulasz dla żołnierzy, a dusza krowy przechodzi w telefonistę, z telefonisty... — Dziwię się — rzekł telefonista Chodunsky dotknięty do żywego — że akurat ja mam być celem idiotycznych dowcipów. — Czy ten Chodounsky, co ma prywatny zakład wywiadowczy z takim okiem na szyldzie, które oznacza Trójcę Bożą, nie jest krewnym pańskim? — zapytał Szwejk z miną niewinną, jakby nigdy nic. — Bo przed laty służyłem w wojsku z pewnym prywatnym detektywem, z niejakim Stendlerem. Ten detektyw miał taką guzowatą głowę, że nasz feldfebel mawiał do niego, iż w ciągu dwunastu łat widział w wojsku dużo guzowatych głów, ale takiej to nawet w duchu sobie nie wyobrażał. „Słuchajcie Stendler, mawiał do niego, gdyby w tym roku nie wypadały manewry, to wasza guzowata głowa nie zdałaby się na nic, ale ponieważ są manewry, więc przynajmniej artyleria będzie podług waszej głowy strzelać, gdy znajdziemy się w okolicach, w których nie będzie żadnego lepszego punktu orientacyjnego!” Nadokuczał mu ten feldfebel. Czasem podczas marszu wysyłał go o parę kroków naprzód, a potem komenderował: „Direktion, guzowata głowa!” Ten pan Stendler miał w ogóle pecha także jako detektyw prywatny. Ile razy opowiadał nam w kantynie, jakie to miewał zgryzoty! Otrzymywał na przykład takie zadania, żeby wyśledzić, czy małżonka takiego a takiego klienta, który przyleciał do nich na pół nieprzytomny, nie z wąchała się z jakim innym panem, a jeśli się zwąchała, to z kim, gdzie i kiedy. Albo odwrotnie. Taka zazdrosna niewiasta przyleciała, żeby się dowiedzieć, z którą też przyjaciółką zadaje się jej mąż, żeby mu następnie zrobić w domu jeszcze większe piekło. Był to człowiek wykształcony, mówił bardzo oględnie o naruszeniu wierności małżeńskiej i omalże nie płakał, gdy nam opowiadał, że wszyscy chcieli od niego, żeby przyłapał ''in flagranti ją albo jego. Drugi cieszyłby się z tego, że może przyłapywać takie pary in flagranti i dostałby na oczach odciski od patrzenia, ale ten Stendler przypłacał te przyjemności zdrowiem, jak nam o tym opowiadał. Mówił nam bardzo inteligentnie, że na te plugawe wszeteczeństwa już nawet patrzeć nie mógł. Nam nieraz ślina z gęby ciekła jak psu, gdy węszy w pobliżu gotowaną szynkę, kiedy nam opowiadał o tych najróżniejszych sytuacjach, w jakich te tropione pary przyłapywał. Gdy miewaliśmy koszarniaka, to nam o tym bardzo szczegółowo opisywał: „Tak i tak, powiada, widziałem tę a tę panią z tym a tym panem”. Nawet adresy nam podawał i był taki smutny. „Ileż to ja razy dostałem po gębie, mówił zawsze, od jednej i od drugiej strony. Ale i to mnie tak nie zasmucało, jak raczej to, że brałem łapówki. O jednej takiej łapówce nie zapomnę do samej śmierci. On nagi, ona naga. W hotelu i nie zamknęli się na klucz, idioci! Na otomanie się nie zmieścili, bo oboje byli zażywni, więc baraszkowali na dywanie jak kociaki. A dywan był już cały zdeptany, zakurzony i pełno na nim było niedopałków papierosów. Gdy wszedłem do pokoju, oboje zerwali się na równe nogi. On stał przede mną i ręką zasłaniał się jak figowym listkiem. Ona odwróciła się do mnie tyłem i widać było na jej skórze odbicie kratkowanego wzoru kobierca, a na zadku miała przylepiony niedopałek papierosa. "Przepraszam, mówię, panie Zemku, jestem prywatny detektyw Stendler od Chodounskiego i mam urzędowy obowiązek przyłapania pana in flagranti na zasadzie meldunku pańskiej małżonki. Ta oto dama, z która utrzymuje pan zakazane stosunki, to pani Grotowa." Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziałem obywatela tak spokojnego. "Pozwoli pan, powiada, że się ubiorę" — jak gdyby się nic nadzwyczajnego nie zdarzyło. "Wina jest wyłącznie po stronie mojej małżonki, która swoją nieuzasadnioną zazdrością zmusza mnie do niedozwolonych stosunków, a powodując się marnymi podejrzeniami, obraża męża przytykami i ohydną nieufnością. Ale jeśli już nie ma wątpliwości, że hańby nie da się dłużej ukryć... Gdzie moje gacie?" — zapytał przy tym zgoła spokojnie. "Na łóżku". Podczas gdy wdziewał gacie, przemawiał do mnie dalej: "Gdy hańby nie da się ukryć, to się mówi: rozwód. Ale tym się plamy pohańbienia nie ukryje. W ogóle rozwód to sprawa ogromnie poważna — mówił dalej, ubierając się — i najlepiej, gdy małżonka uzbroi się w cierpliwość i nie da powodu do zgorszenia publicznego. Zresztą rób pan, co uważasz za właściwe. Odchodzę i zostawiam pana z szanowną panią.". Pani Grotowa położyła się tymczasem do łóżka, pan Zemek podał mi rękę i wyszedł.” Już dobrze nie pamiętam, co nam dalej opowiadał o tej sprawie pan Stendler, ponieważ bardzo inteligentnie rozmawiał z tą damą w łóżku, oboje zaś zgodzili się na to, że małżeństwo nie jest od tego, żeby każdego prostą drogą prowadzić do szczęścia, i że obowiązkiem każdego jest poskramianie chuci w małżeństwie i kształcenie charakteru oraz uduchowianie ciała. „Sam już, powiada, nie wiem, jak to się stało, że powoli zacząłem się rozbierać, a gdy już byłem rozebrany i omamiony jak dziki jeleń, wszedł do pokoju mój dobry znajomy Stach, także detektyw prywatny z konkurencyjnego zakładu pana Sterna, do którego zwrócił się o pomoc pan Grot w sprawie swojej małżonki, która jakoby miała jakiś niedozwolony stosunek. "Aha, powiada tamten, pan Stendler in flagranti z panią Grotową. Winszuję!" Tylko tyle powiedział, cicho zamknął drzwi za sobą i poszedł. "Teraz już wszystko jedno — rzekła pani Grotowa — nie potrzebuje pan ubierać się tak szybko. Koło mnie masz pan dość miejsca." "A mnie, proszę pani, chodzi właśnie o miejsce" — odpowiedziałem i już nawet nie bardzo wiedziałem, o czym mówię, tyle tylko pamiętam, że mówiłem coś o niesnaskach w małżeństwie i że skutkiem tych niesnasek cierpi także wychowanie dziatek.” Potem opowiadał jeszcze o tym, że się bardzo szybko ubrał i dał nura postanawiając, że wszystko natychmiast opowie swemu przełożonemu panu Chodounskiemu, ale naprzód musiał się posilić, a gdy przyszedł do biura, było już po wszystkim. Był już tam detektyw Stach z rozkazu swego szefa pana Sterna, aby zadać cios panu Chodounskiemu wiadomością o tym, jakich to ów pan ma urzędników w swym prywatnym zakładzie wywiadowczym, a ten znowu nie wpadł na żaden lepszy koncept, tylko posłał natychmiast po małżonkę pana Stendlera, żeby się z nim załatwiła, bo posyłają go z urzędowym zleceniem, a konkurencyjna firma przyłapuje go tymczasem in flagranti. „Od tego czasu — mawiał zawsze pan Stendler, gdy się zgadało o takich rzeczach — mam łeb jeszcze bardziej guzowaty.”. — Więc gramy dalej. Po pięć, po dziesięć? Grali dalej. Pociąg zatrzymał się na stacji Moson. Już był wieczór, więc nikogo nie wypuszczali z wagonów. Gdy pociąg ruszył w dalszą drogą, z jednego wagonu ozwał się głos tak potężny, jakby chciał przygłuszyć turkot pociągu. Jakiś żołnierz z Gór Kasperskich w nabożnym nastroju o tej wieczornej godzinie straszliwym rykiem opiewał cichą noc, spływającą na węgierskie równiny. Gute Nacht! Gute Nacht! ''Allen Müden sei's gebracht. ''Neigt der Tag stille zur Ende, ''Ruhen alle fleiss'gen Hände. ''Bis der Morgen is erwacht. ''Gute Nacht! Gute Nacht!''Dobrej nocy! Dobrej nocy! Dla strudzonych piosnka ma. Cicho dzień do snu się kłoni, spracowane spoczną dłonie, do nowego spoczną dnia. Dobrej nocy! Dobrej nocy! (niem.) — Halt Maul, du Elender! Stul pysk, nędzniku! (niem.) — przerwał ktoś sentymentalnemu śpiewakowi i śpiewak zamilkł. Odciągnęli go od okna. Ale pracowite ręce nie spoczęły do samego rana. Jak wszędzie przy blasku świeczek, tak i tutaj przy świetle małej lampki naftowej, zawieszonej na ścianie, grano w oczko, a gdy w grze ktoś wpadał, wtedy Szwejk udowadniał, że to najsprawiedliwszy rodzaj gry, bo każdy może sobie dobrać tyle kart, ile zechce. — Jak się gra w oczko — mówił Szwejk — wystarczy wziąć tylko asa i siódemkę i nikt ci nie każe brać więcej. Dalszych kart brać nie musisz. To już sam ryzykujesz. — Jak tak, no to zagrajmy sobie w „zdróweczko” — zaproponował Vaniek, a wszyscy zgodzili się chętnie. — Siódemka czerwień — meldował Szwejk przekładając karty. — Każdy stawia piątkę, a karty rozdaje się po cztery. Ruszajcie się i nie marudźcie. Na twarzach wszystkich graczy malowało się takie zadowolenie, jak gdyby nie było żadnej wojny i jakby pociąg nie wiózł ich na krwawe walki i rzezie, ale jakby siedzieli w jakiejś praskiej kawiarni przy stolikach do gry. — Nawet nie przypuszczałem — mówił Szwejk po jednej rozgrywce — że gdy nic nie dostałem i trzeba było wymienić wszystkie karty, to dostanę asa. Co się pchacie do mnie z królem! Przebijam go, i tyle. I podczas gdy tutaj przebijano króla asem, daleko na froncie królowie w grze ze sobą przebijali swoimi poddanymi. W wagonie sztabowym, gdzie siedzieli oficerowie marszbatalionu, na początku podróży panowało dziwne milczenie. Większość oficerów pogrążona była w czytaniu małej książki w płóciennej oprawie z napisem: ''Die Sünden der Väter. Novelle von Ludwig Ganghofer.Grzechy ojców. Opowiadania Ludwika Ganghofera. (niem.) Ludwik Ganghofer (1855-1920) — pisarz austriacki. Wszyscy czytali tę książkę akurat na stronicy 161. Kapitan Sanger, dowódca batalionu, stał przy oknie i trzymał w ręku tę samą książkę, również otwartą na stronicy 161. Rozglądał się po krajobrazie i zastanawiał się, w jaki by sposób jak najprzystępniej wytłumaczyć wszystkim, co z tą książką mają zrobić. Sprawa była ściśle tajna. Oficerowie myśleli tymczasem, że pułkownik Schröder zgłupiał doszczętnie. Postrzelony był już dawno, ale nikt nie przypuszczał, że zgłupieje tak dalece, i to tak szybko. Przed odejściem pociągu zwołał wszystkich na ostatni besprechung, przy czym powiedział im, że każdy dostanie książkę Die Sünden der Väter Ludwika Ganghofera i że książki te znajdują się w kancelarii batalionu. — Panowie — rzekł z miną straszliwie tajemniczą — nie zapomnijcie nigdy o stronicy 161! — Oficerowie, pogrążeni w studiowaniu tej stronicy, nie mogli się połapać, o co tu właściwie chodzi. Jakaś Marta na tej właśnie stronicy podeszła do biurka, wyjęła jakąś rolę i głośno wypowiadała się, że publiczność musi współczuć z bohaterem tej roli. Potem na tej samej stronicy zjawił się jakiś Albert, który stale usiłował żartować, a ponieważ był to fragment nieznanych zdarzeń opowiadanych uprzednio, wydawało się wszystkim takim strasznym głupstwem, że porucznik Lukasz ze złości zmiażdżył w zębach cygarniczkę. „Zgłupiał dziadyga — myśleli wszyscy — koniec z nim. Teraz to już na pewno dostanie się do Ministerstwa Wojny.”' Kapitan Sagner odszedł od okna, bo już sobie w głowie dokładnie ułożył przemówienie do oficerów. Nie miał zbyt wielkiego talentu pedagogicznego i dlatego tak długo musiał medytować nad planem wykładu o znaczeniu stronicy 161. Zanim zaczął swój wykład, przemówił do słuchaczy: — Meine Herren...Moi panowie... (niem.) — naśladował pułkownika Schrödera, chociaż przed wejściem do wagonów mówił do nich: „Kameraden.” — Also, meine Herren... I zaczął wykładać, że wczoraj wieczorem otrzymał od pułkownika instrukcje dotyczące stronicy 161 utworu Die Sünden der Väter Ludwika Ganghofera. — Also, meine Herren — mówił uroczyście są to informacje tajne, dotyczące nowego systemu szyfrowania depesz w polu. Kadet Biegler wyjął notatnik i ołówek i tonom jak najbardziej przypochlebnym rzekł: — Jestem gotów, panie kapitanie. Wszyscy spojrzeli na tego głuptaka, którego lizusostwo w szkole jednorocznych ochotników graniczyło z idiotyzmem. Do wojska wstąpił jako ochotnik i zaraz przy pierwszej sposobności, gdy dowódca szkoły zapoznawał się ze stosunkami rodzinnymi uczniów, powiedział mu, że przodkowie jego pisali się zrazu Bügler von Leuthold oraz że w herbie mieli skrzydło bociana z ogonem ryby. Od tego czasu wszyscy wołali na niego: „skrzydło bociana z ogonem rybim”, prześladowali go okrutnie i traktowali z antypatią, wiedząc, że ojciec jego miał poczciwy handelek skórami zajęczymi i króliczymi, że więc nie ma się co puszyć. Tymczasem ten romantyczny zapaleniec robił wszystko, co było w jego mocy. aby pożreć całą wiedzę wojskową, wyróżniał się pilnością i znajomością nie tylko wszystkiego, czego trzeba było się nauczyć, ale i innych rzeczy, którymi sarn przeładowywał sobie głowę, studiując pisma o sztuce wojennej i historii wojskowości. O tych rzeczach lubił zawsze gadać, dopóki nie nakazywano mu milczenia. W kole oficerów uważał siebie za równego oficerom wyższych stopni. — Sie, Kadett — rzekł kapitan Sagner — dopóki nie pozwolą panu mówić, masz pan milczeć, bo nikt się pana o nic nie pytał. Zresztą jesteś pan diabelnie sprytny żołnierz. Ja komunikuję panom informacje jak najściślej tajne, a pan chce je zapisywać w notatniku. Gdyby pan ten notatnik zgubił, to pójdzie pan pod sąd polowy. Kadet Biegler miał jeszcze i to brzydkie przyzwyczajenie, iż przy każdej sposobności starał się każdego przekonać, iż właściwie on miał rację. — Posłusznie melduję, panie kapitanie — odpowiedział — nawet przy ewentualnym zgubieniu notatnika nikt nie odczyta moich notatek, bo ja stenografuję, a skrótów moich nikt odczytać nie zdoła. Używam angielskiego systemu stenografii. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego wzgardliwie, kapitan Sagner machnął ręką i mówił dalej. — Mówiłem już o nowym sposobie szyfrowania depesz w polu, a jeśli panowie nie wiedzieli, dlaczego polecono wam właśnie jedną z nowel Ludwika Ganghofera. Die Sünden der Väter, stronica 161, to dodam, że to jest klucz do tej nowej metody, obowiązującej na podstawie nowego rozporządzenia sztabu korpusu, do którego zostaliśmy przydzieleni. Jak panowie wiecie, jest wiele metod szyfrowania ważnych wiadomości w polu. Najnowsza, której my używamy, jest to cyfrowa metoda dopełniająca. Niniejszym, podlegają unieważnieniu szyfry doręczone nam w ubiegłym tygodniu ze sztabu pułkowego i instrukcje dotyczące sposobu ich odszyfrowania. — Erzherzos AlbrechtsystemSystem arcyksięcia Albrechta. (niem.) — zamruczał pod nosem arcypilny kadet Biegler — 8922 — R, przejęty metodą Gronfelda. — Ten nowy system jest bardzo prosty — rozbrzmiewał w wagonie głos kapitana. Osobiście otrzymałem od pana pułkownika nową książkę i informacje. Jeśli na przykład dostaniemy rozkaz: „Auf der Kote 228 Maschinengewerheuer linksrichten”Na wzgórzu 228 ogień karabinów maszynowych skierować w lewo. (niem.) - to otrzymujemy, moi panowie, taka depeszę: „Sache... mit... uns... das... wir... aufsehen,.. in... die... versprachen... die... Martha... dich... das... ängstlich... dann... wir... Martha... wir... den... wir... Dank... wohl... Regiekollegium... Ende... wir... versprachen... wir... gebessert... versprachen... wirklich... denke... Idee... ganz... herrscht... Stimme... letzen.” A więc niesłychanie proste bez wszystkich zbędnych kombinacji. Ze sztabu idzie rzecz przez telefon do batalionu, z batalionu do kompanii. Dowódca, otrzymawszy te depeszę, odszyfrowuje ja w sposób następujący. Bierze Die Sünden der Väter, otwiera książkę na stronicy 161 i szuka na górze na przeciwległej stronicy, 160, słowa „Sache”. Proszę panów, po raz pierwszy słowo „Sache” znajdujemy na stronicy 160, jako kolejne słowo 52, więc na przeciwległej stronicy 161 odszukujemy 52 literę na górze. Zauważmy, że jest to litera „a”. Dalszym słowem depeszy jest „mit”. Na stronicy 160 jest to słowo 7 w kolejnym porządku, a na stronicy 161 odpowiada mu litera „u”. Potem mamy „uns”, to jest, panowie będą łaskawi dobrze uważać, 88 słowo kolejne, odpowiadające 88 literze na stronicy 161, a tą literą jest „f” i już mamy odszyfrowane słowo: „Auf”. I tak postępujemy dalej, aż otrzymamy rozkaz: „Na wzgórzu 228 ogień karabinów maszynowych kierować w lewo.” Bardzo to jest dowcipne, moi panowie, proste i dla nikogo niedostępne bez klucza, którym jest stronica 161 książki Ludwika Ganghofera Die Sünden der Väter. Wszyscy w milczeniu przypatrywali się uważnie nieszczęsnej stronicy i jakoś głęboko zastanawiali się nad nią. Przez chwilę panowało milczenie, aż nagłe ozwał się głos zaaferowanego kadeta Bieglera: — Herr Hauptmann, ich melde gehorsamst: Jezus Maria! Es stimmt nicht!Panie kapitanie, melduję najposłuszniej: Jezus Maria! Nic się nie zgadza! (niem.) I sprawa rzeczywiście była wysoce zagadkowa. Przy najlepszej woli i największym wysiłku żaden z oficerów prócz kapitana Sagnera nie znajdował na stronicy 160 tych słów, które miały wskazywać kolejne litery stronicy 161 będącej kluczem. — Meine Herren — jąkał się kapitan Sagner, gdy się przekonał, że rozpaczliwy krzyk kadeta Bieglera jest usprawiedliwiony — nie wiem, co to się stało. W mojej książce jest to, o czym mówię, w waszych tego nie ma. — Pan pozwoli, panie kapitanie — odezwał się znowu kadet Biegler. — Pozwalam sobie zwrócić pańska uwagę, że powieść Ludwika Ganghofera składa się z dwóch tomów. Raczy pan się sam przekonać, na karcie tytułowej stoi: Roman in zwei Bänden.Powieść w dwóch tomach. (niem.) My mamy tom pierwszy, a pan ma tom drugi — wywodził pedantyczny kadet Biegler — i dlatego nasze stronice 160 i 161 nie odpowiadają treścią pańskim. Mamy tam coś zgoła innego. Pierwsze słowo odszyfrowanej depeszy ma być „auf”, a u nas wypada „heu”! Wszystkim nasunęła się teraz myśl, że ten Biegler nie jest znowu takim głupcem, jakim się dotychczas wydawał. — Ja mam drugi tom ze sztabu brygady — rzekł kapitan Sagner — więc widocznie zaszła tu pomyłka. Pan pułkownik zamówił dla was tom pierwszy. Nie ulega wątpliwości — mówił dalej tak, jakby wszystko było jasne i proste, jakby o wszystkim wiedział już dawno, zanim przystąpił do swego wykładu o bardzo prostym sposobie szyfrowania depesz — że pomieszali sobie widać te rzeczy w sztabie brygady. Nie powiadomili pułku, że chodzi o drugi tom, i stąd zamieszanie. Kadet Biegler rozglądał się tymczasem dokoła jak zwycięzca, a podporucznik Dub szeptał porucznikowi Lukaszowi do ucha, że to bocianie skrzydło z ogonem ryby pogrążyło Sagnera jak się patrzy. — Osobliwe zdarzenie, moi panowie — odezwał się znowu kapitan Sagner, jakby chciał nawiązać rozmowę, bo milczenie było dla wszystkich wysoce przykre. — W kancelarii brygady siedzą gawrony. — Pozwalam sobie zauważyć! — odezwał się znowu niestrudzony kadet Biegler, aby pochwalić się swoim rozumem — że takie sprawy tajne, ściśle tajne, nie powinny być przekazywane z dywizji do kancelarii brygady. Rzeczy dotyczące najsekretniejszych spraw korpusu mogłyby być oznajmiane ściśle tajnie przy pomocy okólników jedynie dowódcom oddziałów dywizji i brygad oraz pułków. Znam systemy szyfrów, jakich używano podczas wojen o Sardynię, Sabaudię, podczas angielsko-francuskiej kampanii pod Sewastopolem, w czasie powstania bokserów w Chinach i w czasie ostatniej wojny rosyjsko-japońskiej. Systemy te były przekazywane... — A nam diabli do tego, panie kadecie — odpowiedział kapitan Sagner z wyrazem pogardy i niezadowolenia. — Nie ma wątpliwości, że system, o którym mówiłem i który panom objaśniałem, jest jednym z najlepszych, można nawet powiedzieć: niedoścignionym. Wszystkie oddziały kontrwywiadowcze sztabów nieprzyjacielskich mogą się kazać wypchać trocinami. Choćby medytowały, nie wiem jak, nie przeczytają takiego szyfru. To jest coś zgoła nowego. Szyfry te nie mają sobie podobnych. Uczynny kadet Biegler zakaszlał znacząco. — Pozwalam sobie zwrócić uwagę pana kapitana na książkę Kerichkoffa o szyfrach wojskowych. Książkę tę może sobie każdy zamówić w wydawnictwie „Encyklopedia Wojskowa”. Jest w tej książce doskonale opisana metoda, o której nam pan mówił, panie kapitanie. Wynalazcą tej metody jest pułkownik Kircher, który za czasów Napoleona I służył w wojsku saskim. Jest to tak zwane kircherowskie szyfrowanie słów, panie kapitanie. Każde słowo depeszy ma odpowiednik litery na przeciwległej stronicy klucza. Metoda ta została udoskonalona przez porucznika Fleissnera w książce Handbuch der militärischen Kryptographie''Podręcznik kryptografii wojennej. (niem.), którą każdy może kupić w księgarni nakładowej Akademii Wojskowej w Wiener-Neustadt. Proszę pana kapitana... — Kadet Biegler sięgnął do podręcznego kuferka, wyjął książkę, o której mówił, i dodał: — Fleissner podaje nawet ten sam przykład. Proszę, niech się panowie przekonają. Jest to ten sam przykład, który słyszeliśmy przed chwilą. Depesza: „Auf der Kote 228 Maschinengewehrfeuer linksrichten.”Na wzgórzu 228 ogień karabinów maszynowych skierować w lewo. (niem.) Klucz: „Ludwig Ganghofer, ''Die Sünden der Väter, Zweiter Band.” — I proszę pana, niech pan patrzy dalej. Szyfr: „Sache mit uns was wir aufsehen in die versprachen die Martha itd.” Słowo w słowo, cośmy przed chwilą słyszeli. Przeciwko temu nie można było mieć żadnych zastrzeżeń. Smarkate bocianie skrzydło z ogonem ryby miało rację. W sztabie armii któryś z panów generałów ułatwił sobie pracę. Znalazł książkę Fleissnera i miał wszystko, co mu było potrzebne. Przez cały czas było widać, że porucznik Lukasz walczy z jakimś dziwnym zdenerwowaniem. Zagryzał wargi, chciał coś rzec. Wreszcie zaczął mówić, ale o czymś innym, niż pierwotnie zamierzał. — Nie trzeba tego brać tak tragicznie — rzekł z dziwnym zakłopotaniem. — W ciągu naszego pobytu w obozie w Brucku nad Litawą zmieniło się już kilka systemów szyfrowania depesz. Zanim dojedziemy na front, będą znowu nowe systemy, ale zdaje mi się, że w polu nie ma czasu na rozwiązywanie takich kryptogramów. Zanimby który z nas rozwiązał taki szyfr, jak widzieliśmy na przykładzie, po kompanii, batalionie czy brygadzie mogłoby nie być już nawet śladu. Praktycznego znaczenia takie rzeczy nie mają. Kapitan Sagner, bardzo niezadowolony, kiwał potakująco głową. — Rzeczywiście — rzekł — w praktyce są to rzeczy bez większego znaczenia, przynajmniej o ile chodzi o moje doświadczenie zdobyte w Serbii. Nie było po prostu czasu na odszyfrowanie takich depesz. Nie mówię, oczywiście, aby szyfry takie były bez znaczenia, gdy przez dłuższy czas siedzi się w okopach i ma się dużo czasu. A że się systemy szyfrów zmieniają, to także prawda. Kapitan Sagner cofał się na całej linii. — Dzisiaj coraz mniej używa się szyfrów w przekazywaniu wiadomości między sztabem a pozycją, a przyczyną tego jest telefon, nie dość precyzyjny i niejasno przekazujący poszczególne sylaby, zwłaszcza przy ogniu artylerii. Po prostu nie słyszy się nic i wywołuje to tylko niepotrzebny chaos. — Zamilkł. — Chaos jest największym nieszczęściem, jakie zdarzyć się może na froncie — dodał po chwili głosem proroczym i znowu zamilkł. — Niedługo będziemy w Rabie — odezwał się wyglądając oknem. — Meine Herren! Szeregowi dostaną dzisiaj po 15 dekagramów salami. Pół godziny odpoczynku. Zajrzał do marszruty: — Wyjeżdżamy o 4 minut 12. O 3 minut 58 wszyscy winni siedzieć w wagonach. Wysiadamy kompaniami. Jedenasta itd. Zugsweise Direktion Verpflegungsmagazin nr 6.Plutonami. Kierunek magazyn intendentury nr 6. (niem.) Kontrola przy wydawaniu: kadet Biegler. Wszyscy spojrzeli na kadeta Bieglera, jakby chcieli rzec: „Użyjesz sobie, gołowąsie!” Ale uczynny kadet wyjął z kuferka arkusz papieru, linijkę, poliniował arkusz, powypisywał na nim kompanie marszowe i rozpytywał dowódców poszczególnych kompanii o stan liczebny, ale nikt nie umiał odpowiedzieć mu na pamięć, więc podawali tylko przybliżone liczby według niedokładnych uwag w notatnikach. Tymczasem kapitan Sagner z rozpaczy zaczął czytać nieszczęsną książkę Grzechy ojców, a gdy pociąg się zatrzymał na stacji Raba, zamknął książkę i rzekł: — Ten Ludwik Ganghofer pisze nieźle. Porucznik Lukasz pierwszy wyskoczył z wagonu sztabowego i pobiegł ku wagonowi, w którym znajdował się Szwejk. Szwejk i inni już dawno przestali grać w karty, a służący porucznika Lukasza, Baloun, był już taki głodny, że zaczynał się buntować przeciwko zwierzchności wojskowej, i głośno wywodził, że dobrze o tym wie, jak to panowie oficerowie obżerają się dobrymi rzeczami. Mówił, że teraz jest gorzej, niż było za czasów pańszczyzny. Dawniej było w wojsku inaczej. Przecież jeszcze w roku sześćdziesiątym szóstym, jak mawiał jego dziadek siedzący na dożywociu, oficerowie dzielili się z żołnierzami kurami i chlebem. Narzekaniom Balouna nie było końca, więc Szwejk uznał wreszcie, że koniecznie trzeba pochwalić dzisiejszą wojskowość i sposób wojny. — Masz widać jakiegoś młodego dziadka — rzekł uprzejmie, gdy dojechali do Raby — który pamięta jedynie wojnę roku sześćdziesiątego i szóstego. A ja, bratku, znam niejakiego Ronovskiego, którego dziadek był w Italii jeszcze za czasów pańszczyźnianych. Służył on jak się patrzy dwanaście lat i wrócił do domu jako kapral. A że nie mógł znaleźć roboty, więc ojciec tego Ronovskiego wziął go do siebie. Razu pewnego wysłano ludzi do lasu, żeby zwozili wykarczowane pniaki, a jeden z tych pniaków, jak nam opowiadał ten dziadek, był taki ciężki, że nie sposób było ruszyć go z miejsca. No i ten dziadek powiada: „Dajmy spokój pniakowi, niech sobie leży.” Ale gajowy, który to słyszał, zaczął wymyślać i podniósł kij na niego, żeby koniecznie ten pniak nałożył na wóz. A dziadek Ronovsky nic nie odpowiedział, tylko rzucił takie słówko: „Ty popychadło jedno, ja jestem stary, wysłużony żołnierz.” Ale po tygodniu dostał wezwanie. Znów był wzięty do wojska, wyprawili go do Italii i był tam dziesięć lat. Pisał do domu, że jak wróci z wojska, to tego gajowego siepnie siekierą w łeb. Całe szczęście gajowego, że przedtem umarł. W tej chwili we drzwiach wagonu ukazał się porucznik Lukasz. — Pójdźcie no, mój Szwejku — kiwnął na niego — i przestańcie gadać głupstwa. Musicie mi coś wytłumaczyć. — Naturalnie, panie oberlejtnant, posłusznie melduję. Porucznik Lukasz prowadził Szwejka na bok, a spojrzenie, które rzucał na niego z boku, było bardzo podejrzliwe. W ciągu wykładu kapitana Sagnera porucznik Lukasz rozwinął w sobie niejakie zdolności detektywistyczne, chociaż dla wykrycia pewnych związków przyczynowych między poszczególnymi etapami wykładu, który zakończył się takim fiaskiem, nie trzeba było rozporządzać osobliwymi talentami, bo w przeddzień wyjazdu Szwejk meldował porucznikowi Lukaszowi: — Panie oberlejtnant, w batalionie są jakieś książki dla panów oficerów. Przyniosłem je z kancelarii pułku. Więc gdy oddalił się ze Szwejkiem za drugi tor, stanął z nim za wygasłą lokomotywą, która już od tygodnia czekała na pociąg z amunicją, i zapytał go wprost: — Mój Szwejku, jakże to było wtedy z tymi książkami? — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że to bardzo długa historia, a pan raczy się denerwować, gdy opowiadam o wszystkim szczegółowo. Tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy to chciał mnie pan sprać i podarł pan list dotyczący pożyczki wojennej, a ja mówiłem panu, że kiedyś czytałem w jakiejś książce, że jak dawniej była wojna, to ludzie musieli płacić od okien podatek, dwudziestkę od każdego okna, od gęsi tak samo... — W taki sposób nie dogadamy się ze sobą, mój Szwejku — rzekł porucznik Lukasz, przystępując do indagacji i postanawiając nie mówić o tym, że sprawa jest ściśle tajna, żeby ten łobuz nie zrobił z wojskowego sekretu niewłaściwego użytku. — Znacie Ganghofera? — Co to za jeden? — zapytał Szwejk z wielkim zainteresowaniem. — Pisarz niemiecki, cymbale jeden — odpowiedział porucznik Lukasz. — Jak Boga kocham, panie oberlejtnant — rzekł Szwejk z wyrazem męczennika — żadnych pisarzy niemieckich osobiście nie znam. Znałem osobiście tylko jednego czeskiego pisarza niejakiego Hajka Władysława z Domażlic. Był redaktorem „Świata Zwierząt”, a ja sprzedałem mu ładnego kundelka jako rasowego szpica. Bardzo miły był ten pan i wesoły. Chodził do jednej knajpy i czytywał tam swoje powiastki, takie zawsze smutne, że się wszyscy zaśmiewali, a on potem płakał i za wszystkich w knajpie płacił, my zaś musieliśmy śpiewać: Domażlicka brama ładnie malowana, ''A ten, co ja malował, chodził za pannami... ''Ale już go nie ma, nie ma między nami... — Człowieku, przecie tu nie teatr, a wy ryczycie jak śpiewak operowy — zawołał wystraszony porucznik, gdy Szwejk dośpiewał ostatnie słowa: „Ale już go nie ma, nie ma między nami.” — Nie o to was pytam. Chciałem się tylko dowiedzieć, czy zauważyliście, że te książki, o których mi mówiliście, były utworami Ganghofera. Mówcie mi zaraz, co się stało z tymi książkami! — zawołał gniewnie. — Z tymi, com je zaniósł z kancelarii pułkowej do batalionu? — pytał Szwejk. — Te książki były naprawdę napisane przez tego pana. o którego pan pytał, czy go nie znam, panie oberlejtnant. Dostałem telefonogram prosto z kancelarii pułkowej. Bo oni chcieli wysłać te książki do kancelarii batalionu, ale nikogo tam nie było, nawet dyżurnego, bo pewno siedzieli w kantynie, jak się to zawsze robi. Kiedy się jedzie na front, a nikt nie wie, czy jeszcze kiedyś będzie siedział w kantynie. Więc wszyscy tam siedzieli i pili, panie oberlejtnant, i do nikogo nigdzie nie było można się dodzwonić ani nikogo znaleźć, a ponieważ pan mi przykazał, żebym jako ordynans kompanii siedział przy telefonie, zanim przydzielono do nas telefonistę Chodounskiego, więc siedziałem i czekałem, aż wreszcie przyszła kolej na mnie. Z kancelarii pułkowej przyszło wymyślanie, że się nigdzie nie mogą dodzwonić, a tymczasem jest telefonogram. Żeby kancelaria marszbatalionu zabrała z kancelarii pułkowej jakieś książeczki dla wszystkich panów oficerów marszbatalionu. Ponieważ wiem, panie oberlejtnant, że na wojnie trzeba działać szybko, więc zatelefonowałem do kancelarii pułkowej, że sam zabiorę te książki i zaniosę je do kancelarii batalionu. Naładowali mi taką kupę tych książek, że z trudem ją udźwignąłem i zawlokłem ją do nas, do kancelarii kompanii marszowej. Zacząłem je przeglądać i myślałem sobie swoje... Feldfebel z kancelarii rachuby pułkowej powiedział mi mianowicie, że według telefonogramu, jaki w pułku otrzymali, batalion wie już, co ma sobie z tych książek wybrać, niby który tom. Bo te książki były w dwóch tomach — pierwszy tom osobno i drugi tom osobno. Uśmiałem się zdrowo, ponieważ wiele już książek przeczytałem, ale nigdy nie zaczynałem od drugiego tomu. A ten mi jeszcze raz tłumaczy: „Tu macie pierwszy tom, a tu drugi tom. Który tom mają czytać panowie oficerowie, sami już wiedzą.” Pomyślałem sobie, że się wszyscy powstawiali, bo przecież dobrze wiem, że jak się ma czytać książkę, choćby i ''Die Sünden der Väter - bo ja i po niemiecku przeczytam — to trzeba zaczynać od początku, a nie od końca jak Żydzi. Dlatego też pytałem pana przez telefon, panie oberlejtnant, kiedy pan wrócił z kasyna, co ma być z tymi książkami i czy podczas wojny czyta się książki może od końca, najprzód drugi tom, a potem pierwszy. A pan mi powiedział, że jestem schlane bydlę, skoro nie wiem, że w pacierzu naprzód się mówi „Ojcze nasz”, a dopiero potem „Amen”. — Co panu, panie oberlejtnant? — ze współczuciem zapytał Szwejk, gdy porucznik, blednąc, oparł się o stopień wodociągu koło wygasłej lokomotywy. W jego bladej twarzy nie było wyrazu gniewu, lecz malowała się w niej jakaś beznadziejna rozpacz. — No i co było dalej, mój Szwejku? Już mi dobrze... — Ja proszę pana, byłem tego samego zdania — wywodził Szwejk swoim miękkim, uprzejmym głosem. — Pewnego razu kupiłem sobie powieść o bandycie z Bakońskiego Lasu, Róży Savaniu, ale brakło pierwszego tomu, więc musiałem się domyślać, jak to tam było. Nawet w takich historiach o zbójcach nie można się obyć bez pierwszego tomu. Rozumiałem bardzo dobrze, że nie miałoby to najmniejszego sensu, żeby panowie oficerowie zaczęli czytać najpierw tom drugi, a potem dopiero pierwszy i że wyglądałoby to głupio z mojej strony, gdybym w batalionie załatwiał tak, jak to powiedzieli mi w kancelarii pułkowej, że niby panowie oficerowie już wiedzą, który tom mają czytać. W ogóle z tymi książkami, panie oberlejtnant, jest coś zagadkowego i osobliwego. Wiem przecie, że panowie oficerowie w ogóle mało czytują, a tu jeszcze podczas wojny światowej... — Zostawcie sobie swoje rozumy na własny użytek — jęknął porucznik Lukasz. — Przecież ja, panie oberlejtnant, zaraz się pana pytałem przez telefon, czy chce pan oba tomy od razu, a pan mi też odpowiedział tak samo jak teraz, żebym sobie swoje rozumy zostawił dla siebie. „Kto by się tam, mówił pan, objuczał książkami.” Więc pomyślałem sobie, że jeśli takie jest pańskie mniemanie, to inni panowie będą mieli zdanie podobne. Pytałem także naszego Vańka, bo on ma już doświadczenie frontowe. Odpowiedział mi, że początkowo wszyscy panowie oficerowie myśleli, że wojna to taka bujda na resorach, i każdy z nich wiózł z sobą całą bibliotekę, jakby się wybierał na letnie mieszkanie. Od arcyksiężniczek otrzymywali w prezencie całe zbiorowe wydania różnych poetów, a książki były takie ciężkie, że pucybuty uginali się pod nimi i przeklinali dzień swego narodzenia. Vaniek mówił, że z tych książek w ogóle nie było żadnej pociechy, o ile chodzi o skręcanie papierosów, bo wszystkie były drukowane na papierze grubym i ładnym, a znowuż w latrynie, panie oberlejtnant, toby sobie człowiek takimi poezjami zdarł z przeproszeniem cały zadek. Na czytanie nie było czasu, bo stale trzeba było uciekać, więc książki wyrzucano, gdzie popadło, a potem nastał już taki zwyczaj, że jak tylko dała się słyszeć kanonada, pucybut od razu wyrzucał wszystkie książki rozrywkowe. Gdy to usłyszałem, postanowiłem jeszcze raz zwrócić się telefonicznie do pana, żeby wiedzieć dokładnie, co trzeba zrobić, a pan mi odpowiedział, że jak mi coś zasiędzie w moim idiotycznym łbie, to nie ustąpię, dopóki nie dostanę po pysku. Więc do kancelarii batalionu zaniosłem tylko pierwsze tomy tej powieści, a egzemplarze drugiego tomu zostawiłem tymczasem w naszej kancelarii kompanii. Myślałem, że jak panowie oficerowie przeczytają tom pierwszy, to im się wyda potem drugi niby z czytelni, ale raptem przyszedł rozkaz, że jedziemy, i telefonogram, że wszystko niepotrzebne ma być złożone w magazynie pułku. Więc jeszcze zapytałem Vańka, czy uważa, że drugi tom tej powieści jest niepotrzebny, a on mi odpowiedział, że od czasu smutnych doświadczeń w Serbii, na Węgrzech i w Galicji żadnych książek na wojnę się nie zabiera i że tylko te skrzynki po miastach, do których odkładano stare gazety dla żołnierzy, to jedynie dobry pomysł, bo z gazety można ładnie skręcić papierosa z tytoniu czy siana, co się akurat pali w okopach. W batalionie porozdawali już te pierwsze tomy owej powieści, a resztę kazałem zanieść do magazynu. — Szwejk zamilkł na chwilę, ale zaraz dodał: — W magazynie, proszę pana, jest mnóstwo różnych różności! Widziałem tam nawet cylinder budziejowickiego dyrygenta chórów, bo w tym cylindrze brali go do wojska... — Powiem wam, mój Szwejku — z ciężkim westchnieniem ozwał się porucznik Lukasz — że wy w ogóle nie zdajecie sobie sprawy z tego, co robicie. Mnie samemu jest przykro wyzywać was od idiotów. Już słów mi brak na określenie waszej głupoty. Nazwać was bałwanem to jeszcze pieszczota. Zrobiliście znowuż coś tak okropnego, że wszystkie wasze dawniejsze błazeństwa, jakie tylko mogę sobie przypomnieć, są niewinnymi igraszkami. Żebyście przynajmniej pojąć mogli, coście narobili...Ale wy tego nigdy nie zrozumiecie... otóż, gdyby się czasem zgadało o tych książkach, to nie ważcie mi się powiedzieć, że to ja wam kazałem zmagazynować ten drugi tom... Choćby mówiono o tym, jak to było z tym pierwszym i drugim tomem, nie zwracajcie na to uwagi. O niczym nie wiecie, nic nie słyszeliście, nie pamiętacie. Niech was ręka boska broni, gdybyście spróbowali wplątać mnie do czego, wy... Porucznik Lukasz mówił takim głosem, jakby miał wysoką gorączkę, ale ledwo wyrzekł ostatnie słowo, Szwejk skorzystał z jego milczenia i zadał mu niewinne pytanie: — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, dlaczego nie dowiem się nigdy o tym, co zrobiłem takiego strasznego? Ja, panie oberlejtnant, odważyłem się zapytać o to jedynie dlatego, abym na przyszłość mógł się ustrzec takich błędów, bo mówią, że z pomyłek człowiek się uczy, jak na przykład jeden giser Adamiec z fabryki Dańka, który zamiast wody napił się kwasu solnego... Nie dokończył zdania, bo porucznik Lukasz przerwał jego przykład zaczerpnięty z życia ostrymi słowy: — Ach, wy cymbale jeden! Tłumaczyć wam tego nie będę. Właźcie z powrotem do wagonu i powiedzcie Balounowi, żeby mi przyniósł bułkę, gdy się zatrzymamy w Budapeszcie, no i ten pasztet z wątróbki, który mam w kuferku owinięty w staniol. Następnie powiedzcie Vańkowi, że jest fujara. Trzy razy wzywałem go już, żeby mi podał stan liczebny szeregowców. Dzisiaj były mi te dane potrzebne, a ja znalazłem tylko stan z ubiegłego tygodnia. — Zum Befehl, Herr Oberleutnant!Rozkaz, panie poruczniku! (niem.) - szczeknął Szwejk i powoli oddalił się do swego wagonu. Porucznik Lukasz, przeszedł się po torze rozmyślając: „Właściwie powinienem był jednak dać mu parę razy w pysk, a ja tymczasem gawędziłem sobie z nim niby z przyjacielem.” Szwejk z wielką powagą właził do swego wagonu. Miał dla siebie szacunek. Przecież nie zdarza mu się co dzień, aby zrobił coś tak strasznego, iż nigdy się o tym nie dowie. — Panie rechnungsfeldfebel — rzekł Szwejk usadowiwszy się na swoim miejscu — pan oberlejtnant Lukasz zdaje się być dzisiaj w bardzo dobrym usposobieniu. Przesyła panu pozdrowienia i każe panu powiedzieć, że pan jest fujara, bo już trzy razy prosił pana o stan liczebny szeregowców. — Herrgott — nadąsał się Vaniek — ja tych plutonowych nauczę! Czy ja temu winien, że każdy taki oferma plutonowy robi, co mu się podoba, i nie poda stanu swego plutonu? Czy mogę sobie takie liczby wyssać z palca? Ładne stosunku panują w naszej kompanii! To może mieć miejsce tylko w 11 kompanii marszowej. Ale ja wiedziałem, że tak będzie, bo ani przez chwilę nie zapomniałem o nieporządkach, jakie u nas panują. Jednego dnia mają w kuchni o cztery porcje za mało, na drugi dzień o trzy za dużo. Gdyby mi te łotry przynajmniej dały znać, że ten a ten jest w szpitalu! Jeszcze w przyszłym miesiącu miałem w ewidencji niejakiego Nikodema i dopiero przy wypłacie żołdu dowiedziałem się, że ten Nikodem umarł w Budziejowicach, w szpitalu, na suchoty galopujące. I ciągle dla niego fasowali. Mundur dla niego wyfasowaliśmy i Bóg raczy wiedzieć, gdzie się wszystko podziało. A potem jeszcze pan oberlejtnant powie mi, że jestem fujara, chociaż sam nie umie dopilnować porządku w swojej kompanii. Sierżant rachuby Vaniek chodził zdenerwowany po wagonie i gderał: — Gdybym ja był dowódcą kompanii! Widzielibyście, jaki porządek panowałby u mnie. O każdym szeregowcu musiałbym wiedzieć wszyściutko. Szarże musiałyby mi dwa razy dziennie podawać stan liczebny. Ale co robić z takimi szarżami! A już najgorszy ten plutonowy Zyka. Ciągle trzymają się go żarty, przy każdej sposobności opowiada anegdoty, ale jak mu melduję, że Kolarzik z jego plutonu został odkomenderowany do taborów, to tak, jakbym mówił do słupa: na drugi dzień raportuje mi ten sam stan liczebny, jakby o żadnym Kolarziku nigdy mowy nie było i jakby Kolarzik jeszcze ciągle siedział w naszej kompanii i w jego plutonie. A jeśli to tak ma być dzień w dzień, a potem jeszcze mi powiedzą, że jestem fujara... To w taki sposób pan oberlejtnant nie zyska dużo przyjaciół. Rechnungsfeldfebel kompanii to nie żaden frajter, którym każdy sobie może podetrzeć... Baloun, który z rozwartymi ustami przysłuchiwał się temu monologowi, sam wymówił teraz za Vańka to piękne słowo, którego tamten nie dopowiedział, chcąc widocznie w ten sposób przyłączyć się do rozmowy. — A wy stulcie pysk — rzekł rozsierdzony Vaniek. — Słuchaj no, bratku Balounie — odezwał się Szwejk — tobie kazał pan oberlejtnant powiedzieć, żebyś mu się postarał o bułkę, jak przyjedziemy do Pesztu, i żebyś mu ją zaniósł do sztabowego wagonu razem z pasztetem, co jest zawinięty w staniol i znajduje się w kuferku. Olbrzym Baloun z gestem rozpaczy opuścił swoje długie ramiona jak wielki szympans, grzbiet wygiął w pałąk i trwał w tej pozycji dość długo. — Nie mam — rzekł cichym beznadziejnym głosem spoglądając na brudną podłogę wagonu. — Nie mam — powtarzał urywając sylaby — ja myślałem... Przed odjazdem rozwinąłem ten pasztet... Powąchałem go... Czy nie zepsuty... Spróbowałem kawałek! — zawołał z wyrazem takiej szczerej rozpaczy, że wszyscy zrozumieli od razu, co się stało. — Zeżarłeś go, bratku, razem ze staniolem — rzekł Vaniek przystając przed Balounem, rad, że nie potrzebuje dalej bronić się przed zarzutem, iż jest fujarą, jak go pan porucznik nazwał, bo przyczyna chwiejności stanu liczebnego ma podstawy nieco głębsze i ugruntowana jest na innych fujarach, i że rozmowa zeszła od razu na temat Balouna i nowego tragicznego wydarzenia. Vaniek zamierzał właśnie wygłosić jakiś jędrny morał pod adresem Balouna, gdy do rozmowy wtrącił się kucharz-okultysta Jurajda; zamknąwszy swoją ulubioną książkę, tłumaczenie staroindyjskich sutr Pradżniaparamita, zwrócił się do zmiażdżonego Balouna, który coraz bardziej uginał się pod brzemieniem swego przeznaczenia. — Wy, Balounie — rzekł — powinniście czuwać nad sobą samym, bo inaczej stracicie zaufanie do siebie i do swego losu. Nie powinniście przypisywać sobie tego, co jest zasługą innych. Ilekroć staniecie wobec takiego problematu jak ten, który pożarliście, musicie zawsze zadać sobie pytanie: w jakim stosunku do mojej osoby pozostaje pasztet z wątroby? Szwejk uznał za stosowne uzupełnić tę uwagę przykładem z życia: — Sam mi mówiłeś, mój Balounie, nie tak dawno jeszcze, że u ciebie w domu będą bili wieprze, i jak tylko staniemy na miejscu i będziesz znał numer poczty polowej, zaraz ci poślą kawał szynki. A teraz wyobraź sobie, że tę szynkę posłaliby pocztą polową do nas do kompanii marszowej, a ja i pan feldfebel ukrajalibyśmy sobie po kawałku. Smakowałoby nam, więc jeszcze po kawałku, aż z tą szynką stałoby się to, co z pewnym moim znajomym listonoszem, niejakim Kozłem. Był chory na gruźlicę kości, więc naprzód amputowali mu nogę po kostkę, potem po kolano, potem po biodro. Gdyby nie to, że w porę umarł, to byliby go po kawałku poobcinali, jak się temperuje połamany ołówek. Więc wyobraź sobie, Balounie, że zeżarlibyśmy ci tę szynkę tak samo, jak ty zeżarłeś panu oberlejtnantowi jego pasztet... Olbrzym Baloun spojrzał na wszystkich okiem smutnym. — Tylko dzięki mojemu wstawiennictwu i zasłudze mojej zostaliście służącym pana oberlejtnanta — rzekł sierżant rachuby Vaniek. — Chcieli was przenieść do sanitariatu, żebyście zbierali rannych na polu bitwy. Pod Duklą nasi sanitariusze kilka razy z rzędu szli po rannego podchorążego, który leżał przed zasiekami z drutu kolczastego ranny w brzuch i ani jeden z nich nie wrócił: wszyscy poginęli od ran w głowę. Dopiero czwartej parze udało się, ale zanim zanieśli go na miejsce opatrunkowe, umarł. Baloun nie mógł się dłużej opanować i załkał. — Że też się nie wstydzisz! Taki z ciebie żołnierz? — ofuknął go Szwejk. — Kiedy ja nie mam najmniejszego talentu do wojaczki — zaczął narzekać biedny Baloun. — Ja naprawdę jestem wiecznie głodny, nigdy nie nażarty, ponieważ zostałem wyrwany ze spokojnego życia. Cały nasz ród jest taki. Nieboszczyk mój ojciec założył się w Protivinie w karczmie, że na jedno posiedzenie zje pięćdziesiąt serdelków i dwa bochenki chleba, i zakład wygrał. Ja też się razu pewnego założyłem i zjadłem cztery gęsi i dwie misy knedli z kapustą. W domu na przykład przypomniałem sobie nieraz po obiedzie, że warto by jeszcze czego pojeść, więc idę do komory, urzynam kawał mięsa, posyłam sobie po piwo i wcinam dwa kilo wędzonki. Miałem w domu starego parobka Vomelę, a ten parobek napominał mnie zawsze, żebym znowu tak bardzo nosa nie zadzierał i nie obżerał się tak gwałtownie, bo pamięta jeszcze, co mu jego dziadek opowiadał o takim jednym obżartuchu. Przyszła jakaś wojna, nic się nie rodziło przez długich osiem lat, więc ludzie piekli chleb ze słomy i z resztek lnianego siemienia, a już było wielkie święto, gdy do mleka mogli wkruszyć trochę twarogu, bo chleba nie było. I ten gospodarz umarł jakoś w tydzień po wybuchu tej wielkiej nędzy, bo jego żołądek nie był przyzwyczajony do spożywania takiej nędznej strawy. Baloun podniósł swoje smutne oczy ku niebu. — A ja myślę, że chociaż Pan Bóg ludzi pokarze, to jednak ich nie opuści. — Oczywiście, Pan Bóg obżartuchów stworzył, więc Pan Bóg będzie się o nich kłopotał — zauważył Szwejk. — Już raz dostałeś słupka, a teraz wart jesteś, żeby cię posłali na pierwszą linię. Kiedy ja byłem pucybutem u pana oberlejtnanta, to mógł mi we wszystkim zaufać i nawet przez myśl mu nigdy nie przeszło, abym ja mógł jemu coś zeżreć. Gdy się fasowało coś takiego specjalnego, to zawsze mi mówił: „Weź to sobie, Szwejku” — albo: „Na co mi tam tyle tego! Dajcie kawałeczek, a z resztą róbcie sobie, co wam się podoba.” Gdy jeszcze byliśmy w Pradze, a on posłał mnie do restauracji po obiad, to za swoje ostatnie pieniądze dokupywałem drugą porcję, żeby się pan oberlejtnant najadł i źle o mnie nie myślał. Ale kiedyś wykrył te moje podstępy. Kazał sobie zawsze przynosić z restauracji jadłospis i wybierał, co mu się podobało. Więc pewnego dnia wybrał sobie nadziewanego gołąbka. Dali mi połówkę, a ja sobie pomyślałem, że pan oberlejtnant będzie mnie podejrzewał, iż drugą połowę zeżarłem, więc dokupiłem drugą porcję za swoje i przyniosłem mu tyle, że pan oberlejtnant Szeba, któremu chciało się jeść i który przyszedł akurat przed obiadem do nas w goście, też się najadł. Ale po obiedzie powiada: „Tylko mi nie gadaj, że to jedna porcja. Na całym świecie nie dostaniesz á la carte całego nadziewanego gołąbka. Jeśli zdobędę dzisiaj pieniądze, to poślę sobie do tej twojej restauracji po obiad. Powiedz mi szczerze, że to porcja podwójna.” Pan oberlejtnant wezwał mnie, żebym potwierdził, że dał mi pieniądze tylko na jedną porcję, bo nie wiedział, że oberlejtnant Szeba do niego przyjdzie. Odpowiedziałem, że dał mi pieniądze na zwyczajny obiad. „No, widzisz — powiada mój oberlejtnant — a bywa jeszcze lepiej. Niedawno przyniósł mi Szwejk dwa gęsie uda na obiad. Wyobraź sobie tylko: rosół z makaronem, sztuka mięsa z sosem sardelowym, dwa gęsie uda, kapusty pod sam sufit i jeszcze naleśniki.” — Mmmm, jakie dobre żarcie! — mlaskał Baloun językiem. Szwejk zaś mówił dalej: — Ale to był kamień obrazy. Pan oberlejtnant Szeba dnia następnego posłał rzeczywiście po obiad do naszej restauracji, a jego służący przyniósł mu ździebełko pilawu z kury, dobre dwie łyżeczki, nie więcej. A pan oberlejtnant Szeba rzucił się na niewinnego człowieka, że połowę zeżarł. Ten mu na to, że niewinny. A pan oberlejtnant Szeba buch go w pysk i każe mu, żeby sobie za przykład brał mnie. Jakie to ja, powiada, noszę porcje panu oberlejtnantowi Lukaszowi. Więc ten niewinny a spoliczkowany żołnierz rozpytał się o wszystko w restauracji zaraz nazajutrz, opowiedział swemu panu, jak się rzeczy mają, a tamtem powtórzył mojemu oberlejtnantowi. Siedzę ja raz wieczorem z gazetą w garści i odczytuję sobie wiadomości z placu boju, podawane przez sztaby nieprzyjacielskie, a tu wchodzi mój oberlejtnant blady i prosto do mnie, żebym mu powiedział, ile zapłaciłem tych podwójnych porcji w restauracji, bo on już wszystko wie, i zapieranie na nie się nie zda. Że jestem idiota, to już wie dawno, powiada, ale że mógłbym być takim cymbałem, tego nie przypuszczał. Narobiłem mu, powiada, takiego wstydu, że ma ochotę zastrzelić naprzód mnie, a potem siebie. „Panie oberlejtnant — rzekłem do niego — kiedy mnie pan przyjmował, to zaraz pierwszego dnia powiedział mi pan, że każdy pucybut jest złodziej i podły drab. Więc gdy w tej restauracji dawali takie malutkie porcje, to byłby pan mógł myśleć, że ja naprawdę jestem jednym z takich złodziei i podłych drabów i że pożeram pańskie obiady...” — Mój Boże miłosierny — wyszeptał Baloun, pochylił się nad kufereczkiem porucznika Lukasza i odszedł z nim na bok. — Potem oberlejtnant Lukasz — mówił dalej Szwejk — zaczął szukać po wszystkich kieszeniach, a ponieważ nic nie znajdował, wyjął z kamizelki srebrny zegarek i dał mi go. Był bardzo wzruszony i rzekł: „Gdy dostanę gażę, Szwejku, to mi spiszecie, wiele wydaliście na te podwójne porcje... A ten zegarek zatrzymajcie osobno. Ale na drugi raz nie bałwańcie się.” Ale potem przyszła na nas obu taka wielka bieda, że ten srebrny zegarek musiałem zanieść do lombardu... — Co wy tam robicie, Balounie? — zapytał sierżant rachuby Vaniek. Zamiast odpowiedzi Baloun się zakaszlał. Otworzył sobie mianowicie kuferek oberlejtnanta Lukasza i pożerał jego ostatnią bułkę... * * * Przez stację przejechał pociąg wojskowy bez zatrzymania się. Od jednego końca do drugiego naładowany był deutschmeistrami, których wysyłano na serbski front. Jeszcze widać nie wytrzeźwieli ze swego zapału, który ogarnął ich w chwili żegnania się z Wiedniem, więc od samego Wiednia ryczeli bezustannie: Prinz Eugenius, der edle Ritter, ''Wollt' dem Kaiser wiedrum kriegen, ''Stadt und Festung Belegrad. ''Er liess schlagen einen Brucken, ''Dass man kunnt' hinüberrucken. ''Mit der Armee wohl fur die Stadt.''Eugeniusz, rycerz mężny, ślubuje Panu wziąć orężem twierdzę serbskiego grodu. Stawia mosty, mostów dwoje, by wprowadzić wojska swoje aż do twierdzy Białogrodu (niem.) (W wolnym przekładzie niemiecka pieśń wojenna powstała po bitwie pod Białogrodem w r. 1717.) Jakiś kapral z wojowniczo podkręconym wąsem wychylał się z wagonu, wsparty na ramionach szeregowców, którzy bujali nogami spuszczonymi z wagonu, wybijał takt i śpiewał na całe gardło: ''Als der Brucken war geschlagen, ''Dass man kunnt' mit Stuck und Wagen ''Frei passier'n den Donaufluss. ''Bei Semlin schlug man das Lager. ''Alle Serben zu verjagen...''I wystawił mostów dwoje, ciągnie wojsko, chrzęszczą zbroje, ugiął karku mężny Dunaj. Pod Zemlinem bój rozgorzał. Świeci Serbom krwawa zorza... (Wolny przekład z niem.) Raptem stracił równowagę, wyleciał z wagonu i nadział się brzuchem na dźwignię zwrotnicy, na której zawisnął bezwładnie, podczas gdy pociąg pędził dalej, a w dalszych wagonach żołnierze śpiewali inną pieśń: ''Graf Radetzky, edler Degen, ''schwur's des Kaisers Feind zu fegen ''aus der falschen Lombardei. ''In Verona Langes Hoffen, ''als mehr Truppen eingetroffen, ''fühlt und rührt der Held sich frei...''Graf Radetzky, rycerz mężny, wrogów wyprze swym orężem. Lombardię ukarze. Graf w Weronie zbiera roty. Ciągną pułki, błyszczą groty, walczą przednie straże... (Wolny przekład z niem.) Nadziany na tępej zwrotnicy wojowniczy kapral był już trupem i niebawem stał nad jego zwłokami na straży jakiś młodziutki żołnierzyk z bagnetem. Był to żołnierz komendy stacyjnej i obowiązki swoje traktował z wielką powagą. Stał przy zwrotnicy wyprostowany jak świeca, a minę miał taką triumfującą, jakby to on nadział kaprala na zwrotnicę. Ponieważ był to Madziar, więc przez cały tor ryczał po madziarsku na wszystkich żołnierzy eszelonu 91 pułku, którzy szli popatrzeć na trupa: — Nem szabad! Nem szabad! Komision militar, nem szabad!Nie wolno! Nie wolno! Komisja wojskowa, nie wolno! (Pomieszane słowa węgierskie i niemieckie.) — Już po nim! — rzekł dobry wojak Szwejk, który znajdował się także wśród ciekawych — a dobre i to, że skoro już ma kawał żelaza w brzuchu, przynajmniej wszystkim będzie wiadomo, gdzie zostanie pochowany. Jest to tuż koło stacji, więc nie trzeba będzie szukać jego grobu gdzieś po dalekich pobojowiskach. — Nadział się akuratnie — rzekł jeszcze Szwejk tonem znawcy obchodząc zwłoki kaprala ze wszystkich stron. — Kiszki ma w spodniach. — Nem szabad, nem szabad! — krzyczał młodziutki węgierski żołnierzyk. — Komision militar Bahnhof, nem szabad! Za Szwejkiem odezwał się surowy głos: — Co wy tu robicie? Przed nim stał kadet Biegler. Szwejk zasalutował. — Posłusznie melduję, że przyglądam się nieboszczykowi, panie kadecie. — A co za agitację tu prowadzicie? Co wy tu macie do roboty? — Posłusznie melduję, panie kadecie — z dostojnym spokojem odpowiadał Szwejk — że żadnej agitacji tu nie prowadziłem. Kilku żołnierzy stojących za kadetem roześmiało się, a na czoło wystąpił sierżant rachuby Vaniek. — Panie kadet — rzekł sierżant — pan oberlejtnant wysłał tutaj ordynansa Szwejka, żeby zobaczył, co się tu stało. Byłem teraz koło wagonu sztabowego i ordynans batalionu Matuszicz szuka pana z rozkazu dowództwa batalionu. Ma pan natychmiast iść do kapitana Sagnera. Wszyscy rozchodzili się do swoich wagonów, gdy rozległ się sygnał wzywający do wsiadania. Vaniek, idąc ze Szwejkiem, rzekł do niego: — Gdy się czasem zbierze gdzieś trochę ludzi, to schowajcie swoje rozumy dla siebie. Moglibyście się czasem narazić na grube nieprzyjemności. Ten kapral był od deutschmeistrów, więc mogłoby wyglądać na to, że się z tego nieszczęścia cieszycie. Ten Biegler to straszny czechożerca... — Przecież ja nic takiego nie powiedziałem — odparł Szwejk tonem wyłączającym wszelkie wątpliwości. — Tyle tylko powiedziałem, że się ten kapral nadział akuratnie i miał kiszki w spodniach. Przecież on mógł... — No, mój Szwejku, dajmy już spokój temu gadaniu — sierżant Vaniek splunął. — To wszystko jedno — zauważył jeszcze Szwejk — czy kiszki mają mu wyleźć z brzucha dla najjaśniejszego pana, czy tak oto. I tak już spełnił swój obowiązek... Bo przecież on mógł... — Patrzcie no, Szwejku — przerwał mu Vaniek — jak się obładował ordynans batalionu Matuszicz i jakie dobre rzeczy taszczy do wagonu sztabowego. Aż dziw, że się nie przewrócił na torach. Tymczasem między kapitanem Sagnerem a uczynnym kadetem Bieglerem doszło do bardzo ostrej rozmowy. — Bardzo się dziwię, panie kadecie Biegler — mówił kapitan Sagner — dlaczego pan nie zameldował mi natychmiast, że się nie fasuje tych 15 deka salami. Dopiero ja sam musiałem wyjść z wagonu i przekonać się, dlaczego to żołnierze wracają z magazynu z pustymi rękami. A panowie oficerowie zachowują się tak, jakby rozkaz nie był wcale rozkazem. Powiedziałem przecie: do magazynu kompania za kompanią plutonami. To znaczy, że jeśli w magazynie nie dostało się nic, to wracać stamtąd trzeba także plutonami. Panu, kadecie Biegler, nakazałem pilnować porządku, ale pan wszystko puścił kantem. Byłeś pan kontent, że nie potrzebujesz się trudzić liczeniem porcji salami. Natomiast, jak widziałem z okna wagonu, poszedł pan popatrzeć na nadzianego deutschmeistra. A kiedy następnie kazałem pana zawołać, to nie miał pan w swojej kadeckiej fantazji nic pilniejszego do zrobienia, jak tylko ględzić o tym, że poszedł się pan przekonać, czy tam koło tego nadzianego żołnierza nie prowadzi się jakiej agitacji... — Posłusznie melduję, że ordynans 11 kompanii, Szwejk... — Daj mi pan spokój ze Szwejkiem! — krzyknął kapitan Sagner. — Nie myśl pan, kadecie Biegler, że będzie tu pan intrygował przeciwko porucznikowi Lukaszowi. Myśmy tam Szwejka posłali... Patrzy pan na mnie, jakby się panu wydawało, że się pana czepiam... Zresztą, owszem, czepiam się pana, kadecie Biegler... Kiedy pan nie umie uszanować swego przełożonego, usiłuje go blamować, to ja panu urządzę taką wojnę, że nigdy nie zapomni pan o stacji Rabie... Żeby to się tak chełpić swoimi teoretycznymi wiadomościami... Poczekaj pan, jak będziesz na froncie... Jak ja panu każę pójść z patrolem oficerskim na zasieki z drutu... Pański raport? Nawet raportu nie złożył mi pan po powrocie. Nawet teoretycznie, panie Biegler... — Posłusznie melduję, panie kapitanie, że zamiast po 15 deka węgierskiego salami szeregowcy otrzymali po dwie pocztówki. Proszę, panie kapitanie... Kadet Biegler podał dowódcy batalionu dwie z tych pocztówek, jakie wydawał zarząd wojennego archiwum w Wiedniu, gdzie naczelnikiem był generał piechoty Vojnovich. Na jednej stronie była karykatura żołnierza rosyjskiego, mużyka z długą brodą, w uścisku kościotrupa. Pod karykaturą tekst: „Der Tag, an dem das perfide Russland krepieren wird, wird ein Tag der Erlösung für ganze unsere Monarchie sein.”Dzień, w którym padnie zdradziecka Rosja, będzie dniem zbawienia dla całej naszej monarchii. (niem.) Druga pocztówka pochodziła z Rzeszy Niemieckiej. Był to prezent złożony żołnierzom austriacko-węgierskim przez Niemców. U góry był napis: ''„Virbus unitis”, a pod tym napisem widać było szubienicę z wiszącym na niej sir Edwardem GreyemEdward Grey, minister spraw zagranicznych Wielkiej Brytanii na początku pierwszej wojny światowej.. A na dole pod nim stali dwaj żołnierze, austriacki i niemiecki, uśmiechali się wesoło i salutowali. Pod obrazkiem był wierszyk zaczerpnięty z książki Greinza Żelazny kułak. Był to jeden z tych dowcipów, jakie fabrykowano przeciw nieprzyjaciołom Austrii. O wierszach Greinza pisma niemieckie pisały, że są to chlaśnięcia biczem zawierające prawdziwy, nieokiełznany humor i niedościgniony dowcip. Tekst pod obrazkiem brzmiał tak: Grey Na szubienicy, dosyć wysoko, ''Niech się pobuja Edward Grey. ''Najwyższy już po temu czas, ''Ale pouczyć trzeba was, ''Że żaden dąb się na to nie zgodzi, ''By na nim zawisł ten Judasz-złodziej. ''Więc wisi na drzewie osiki ''Z francuskiej republiki. Kapitan Sagner nie doczytał jeszcze tego wierszyka zawierającego „nieokiełznany humor i niedościgniony dowcip”, gdy do wagonu sztabowego wpadł ordynans batalionu Matuszicz. Został przez kapitana Sagnera wysłany do centrali telegraficznej dowództwa stacji, czy nie ma tam czasem jakich nowych dyspozycji, i przyniósł telegram z brygady. Nie trzeba było sięgać po żaden klucz szyfrowy. Telegram brzmiał jasno i zgoła nietajemniczo: „Rasch abkochen, dann Vormarsch nach Sokal.”Szybko skończyć gotowanie i marsz na Sokal. (niem.) Kapitan Sagner zamyślił się i pokręcił głową. — Posłusznie melduję — rzekł Matuszicz — że dowódca stacji prosi pana na rozmowę. U niego jest jeszcze jeden telegram. Doszło następnie do bardzo poufnej rozmowy między dowódcą stacji a kapitanem Sagnerem. — Pierwsza depesza musiała zostać wręczona, chociaż treść jej była zgoła niespodziewana dla oddziału znajdującego się na stacji Raba: „Szybko skończyć gotowanie i marsz na Sokal”. Adres był nieszyfrowany do marszbatalionu 91 pułku z odpisem dla marszbatalionu 75 pułku, który był jeszcze daleko. Podpis był właściwy: „Dowódca brygady Ritter von Herbert.” — W wielkiej tajemnicy, panie kapitanie — tonem poufnym mówił komendant stacji — komunikuję panu tajny telegram waszej dywizji. Dowódca waszej brygady oszalał. Został wywieziony do Wiednia, gdy rozesłał z brygady kilka tuzinów podobnych depesz na. wszystkie strony. W Budapeszcie na pewno otrzyma pan nową depeszę. Oczywiście, że wszystkie jego depesze trzeba unieważnić, ale co do tego nie otrzymaliśmy jeszcze żadnej wskazówki. Mam, jak już powiedziałem, jedynie rozkaz z dywizji, żeby na telegramy nieszyfrowane nie zwracać uwagi. Muszę je doręczać, ponieważ pod tym względem nie otrzymałem od swoich władz odpowiednich rozkazów. Za pośrednictwem moich zwierzchników informowałem się w dowództwie korpusu i za to oddany zostałem pod śledztwo... Jestem oficerem czynnej służby w korpusie inżynierii — dodał — pracowałem przy budowie naszej strategicznej kolei w Galicji. — Panie kapitanie — rzekł po chwili — nam, starym żołnierzom, najlepiej służyć na froncie! Dzisiaj w Ministerstwie Wojny pęta się tych cywilów, inżynierów kolejowych, więcej niż psów... Tyle że mają egzamin jednorocznych ochotników... Zresztą pan za kwadrans jedzie dalej. Pamiętam dobrze, że w szkole wojskowej w Pradze pomagałem panu przy gimnastyce jako jeden ze starszego rocznika. Obaj mieliśmy kiedyś areszt, bo pan się też bił z Niemcami w swej klasieObaj panowie rozmawiali ze sobą po niemiecku i ustęp ten brzmiał w niemczyźnie: „Sie haben sich damals auch den deutschen Mitschülern gerauft.” (Przyp. aut.). Był tam też i Lukasz. Obaj byliście najlepszymi towarzyszami. Jak tylko dostaliśmy depeszę ze spisem oficerów przejeżdżającego batalionu, zaraz sobie wszystko przypomniałem. Ładnych parę lat minęło od tamtych czasów... Kadet Lukasz był mi wtedy bardzo sympatyczny... Cała ta rozmowa wywarła na kapitanie Sagnerze wrażenie bardzo przykre. Oczywiście, doskonale poznał oficera, który z nim rozmawiał, a który w szkole wojskowej prowadził opozycję przeciwko, wszystkiemu, co austriackie, chociaż późniejsze karierowiczostwo kazało im wszystkim o tej ich opozycji zapomnieć. Najbardziej niemiła była wzmianka o poruczniku Lukaszu, który zawsze i wszędzie był spychany na bok, gdy chodziło o Sagnera. — Porucznik Lukasz — rzekł z naciskiem — jest bardzo dobrym oficerem. Kiedy odchodzi pociąg? — Za sześć minut — odpowiedział wojskowy komendant stacji spojrzawszy na zegarek. — Idę — rzekł Sagner. — I nic mi nie powiecie, kolego? — No to na zdarW rozmowie prowadzonej po niemiecku brzmiało to: „Also! Na zdar!” (Przyp. aut.) — odpowiedział Sagner i wyszedł przed gmach dowództwa stacji. * * * Gdy przed odejściem pociągu kapitan Sagner powrócił do wagonu sztabowego, znalazł wszystkich oficerów na swoich miejscach. Grali w karty, we „frische viere”. Tylko kadet Biegler nie grał. Przerzucał kartki różnych zaczętych przez siebie rękopisów, opisujących bitwy, bo chciał się wyróżnić nie tylko na polu walki, ale także jako wspaniały pisarz, opisujący zdarzenia wojskowe. Posiadacz dziwnego herbu „bocianiego skrzydła z ogonem ryby” pragnął stać się fenomenem śród pisarzy wojskowych. Jego próby literackie zaczynały się wielce obiecującymi nagłówkami, w których odbijał się militaryzm owych czasów, ale były to zaledwie notatki prac, które miały powstać później: „Charakterystyka żołnierzy wielkiej wojny.” — „Kto rozpoczął wojnę?” — „Polityka austriacko-węgierska a wybuch wojny światowej.” — „Notatki z wojny.” — „Austro-Węgry a wojna światowa.” — „Doświadczenia wojny.” — „Odczyt popularny o wybuchu wojny.” — „Uwagi wojenno-polityczne.” — „Sławny dzień Austro-Węgier.” — „Imperializm słowiański a wojna światowa.” — „Dokumenty z wojny.” — „Dokumenty do dziejów wojny światowej.” — „Dziennik wojny światowej.” — Kronika wojny światowej.” „Pierwsza wojny światowa.” — „Nasza dynastia w wojnie światowej.” — „Narody monarchii austro-węgierskiej w wojnie światowej.” — „Walka o panowanie nad światem.” — „Moje doświadczenia z wojny światowej.” — „Mój udział w kampanii wojennej.” — „Jak walczą wrogowie Austro-Węgier.” — „Kto zwycięży?” — „Nasi oficerowie i nasi żołnierze.” — „Znakomite czyny moich żołnierzy.” — Z czasów wielkiej wojny.” — „O zapale walecznym.” — „Księga bohaterów austro-węgierskich.” — „Żelazna brygada.” — „Zbiór moich listów z frontu.” — „Bohaterowie naszego marszbatalionu.” — „Książka podręczna dla żołnierzy frontu.” — „Dni walki i zwycięstwa.” — „Co widziałem i czego doznałem na froncie.” — „W rowach strzeleckich.” — „Oficer opowiada...” — „Z synami Austro-Węgier naprzód!” — „Aeroplany nieprzyjacielskie a nasza piechota.” — „Po bitwie.” — „Nasza artyleria: wierni synowie ojczyzny.” — „Choćby się całe piekło sprzysięgło przeciw nam...” — „Wojna obronna i wojna zaczepna.” — „Krew i żelazo.” — „Zwycięstwo lub śmierć.” — „Nasi bohaterowie w niewoli.” Gdy kapitan podszedł do kadeta Bieglera i przeczytał te nagłówki, zapytał, po co zostały one napisane i jak należy je rozumieć. Kadet Biegler odpowiedział mu w istnym natchnieniu, że każdy z tych nagłówków to tytuł książki, która zostanie napisana. Ile nagłówków, tyle książek. — Pragnę, panie kapitanie, żeby po mnie została pamiątka, gdy polegnę w walce. Wzorem dla mnie jest profesor niemiecki Udo Kraft. Urodził się w roku 1870, teraz gdy wybuchła wojna, zgłosił się na ochotnika i poległ dnia 22 sierpnia 1914 roku pod Anloy. Przed śmiercią wydał książkę: ''Jak przygotowywać się na śmierć za cesarza''Udo Kraft, Selbsterziehung zum Tod für Kaiser. C. F. Amelang's Verlag, Leipzig. (Przyp. aut.). Kapitan Sagner podprowadził kadeta Bieglera ku oknu. — Niech pan pokaże, co pan ma jeszcze, kadecie Biegler. Ogromnie interesuje mnie pańska działalność — z ironią mówił kapitan Sagner. — Co to za zeszyt, który schował pan pod bluzą? — To nic osobliwego, panie kapitanie — z dziecięcym rumieńcem odpowiedział kadet Biegler. — Służę panu. Na zeszycie podanym kapitanowi był napis: „Schematy wielkich i sławnych bitew, stoczonych przez wojska austro-węgierskie, na podstawie studiów historycznych ułożone przez c. i k. oficera Adolfa Bieglera. Uwagami i objaśnieniami zaopatrzył c. i k. oficer Adolf Biegler.” Schematy te były straszliwie proste. Od bitwy pod Nördlingen z 6 września r. 1634, poprzez bitwę pod Zentą z 11 września 1697, pod Caldiero z 31 września 1805, pod Aspern z 22 maja 1809, bitwę narodów pod Lipskiem w roku 1813, Santa Lucia w maju 1848, aż po bitwę pod Trutnovem 27 czerwca 1866 i zdobycie Sarajewa 19 sierpnia 1878 — wszystkie schemaciki były jednakowe. W każdym z nich kadet Biegler narysował pewną ilość kwadracików, przy czym po jednej stronie były puste, po drugiej posiatkowane. Posiatkowane ukazywały, gdzie się ma rzekomo znajdować nieprzyjaciel. Po obu stronach było lewe skrzydło, centrum i prawe skrzydło. Następnie w tyle stały rezerwy i strzałki zwrócone tu i tam. Bitwa pod Nördlingen tak samo jak zdobywanie Sarajewa podobna była do rozstawienia graczy futbolowych na jakimkolwiek boisku, przy czym strzałki mogły bardzo dobrze oznaczać kierunek kopniętej piłki. Taka też myśl przyszła do głowy kapitanowi Sagnerowi. Dlatego zapytał: — Panie kadecie, pan grywa w piłkę nożną? Biegler zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej i nerwowo zamrugał oczami. Przez chwilę zdawało się, że zaraz wybuchnie płaczem. Kapitan Sagner z uśmiechem odwracał kartki zeszytu i zatrzymał się nad schematem bitwy pod Trutnovem podczas wojny austriacko-pruskiej. Kadet Biegler dopisał przy tym schemacie uwagę: „Bitwa pod Trutnovem nie powinna była zostać stoczona, ponieważ pagórkowata okolica uniemożliwiała rozwinięcie dywizji generała Mazzucheli, zagrożonej przez potężne kolumny pruskie, znajdujące się na wyżynach otaczających lewe skrzydło naszej dywizji.” — A więc, zdaniem pańskim — rzekł z uśmiechem kapitan Sagner oddając Bieglerowi zeszyt — bitwa pod Trutnovem mogła była zostać stoczona jedynie w tym wypadku, gdyby Trutnov leżał śród równin. Jesteś pan BenedekLudwik A. Benedek — generał austriacko, który tłumił powstanie polskie w Galicji w 1846, ruchy wolnościowe we Włoszech w 1848 i na Węgrzech w 1849. Był dowódcą armii austriackiej w wojnie z Prusami w 1886, która zgodnie z jego ostrzeżeniem została przegrana. budziejowicki. Bardzo to pięknie z pańskiej strony, kadecie Biegler, że w czasie tak krótkiego przebywania w wojsku starał się pan przeniknąć wszystkie tajniki strategii, tylko że te usiłowania pańskie wypadły tak samo, jak to się zdarza chłopcom, gdy się bawią w wojsko i nadają sobie tytuły generałów. Sam pan się tak szybko awansował na oficera, aż miło patrzeć. C. i k. oficer Adolf Biegler! Zanim dojdziemy do Pesztu, będzie pan marszałkiem polnym. Onegdaj siedział pan u swego tatusia i ważył pan skóry krowie, a dzisiaj k. u k. Leutnant Adolf Biegler!... Człowieku, przecie panu jeszcze daleko do oficera! Kadet to nie oficer. Wisisz pan w powietrzu między podoficerami a podchorążymi. Jest pan akurat takim samym oficerem jak frajter, który w knajpie każe się nazywać sierżantem sztabowym. — Słuchaj no, Lukasz — zwrócił się do porucznika — skoro masz w swojej kompanii kadeta Bieglera, to go ćwicz, a zdrowo. Podpisuje się jako oficer, więc niech sobie na ten tytuł zasłuży w bitwie. Jak będzie ogień huraganowy, a my będziemy atakowali, to niech ze swoim plutonem idzie przecinać zacieki z drutu kolczastego der gute JungePoczciwy młodzian. (niem.). A propos, każe ci się kłaniać Zykan, jest komendantem stacji w Rabie. Kadet Biegler widząc, że rozmowa z nim jest skończona, zasalutował i zaczerwieniony przeszedł przez cały wagon, aż zaszył się wreszcie w jego końcu. Jak lunatyk otworzył drzwi klozetu i spoglądając na niemiecko-madziarski napis: „Używanie klozetu dozwolone jedynie podczas jazdy pociągu”, załkał i rozpłakał się na dobre. Potem rozpiął spodnie... Potem siedział ocierając łzy. Potem użył zeszytu z napisem: „Schematy wielkich i sławnych bitew stoczonych przez wojska austro-węgierskie, ułożone przez c. i k. oficera Adolfa Bieglera”. Pohańbiony zeszyt zniknął w otworze klozetu i spadając na tor, obijał się jeszcze przez chwilę między szynami pod pędzącym pociągiem wojskowym. Kadet Biegler obmył sobie w umywalni klozetu zaczerwienione oczy i wyszedłszy na korytarzyk postanowił być mocnym, cholernie mocnym. Już od rana bolała go głowa i brzuch. Przechodził obok końcowego przedziału, gdzie ordynans batalionu Matuszicz ze służącym dowódcy batalionu Batzerem grali w zechcyka. Zajrzał do wewnątrz przez uchylone drzwi i zakaszlał. Gracze spojrzeli na niego i grali dalej. — Co to, nie wiecie, jak zagrać? — zapytał Biegler. — Nie mogłem inaczej — odpowiedział służący kapitana Sagnera Batzer swoją straszliwą niemczyzną z Gór Kasperskich. — Mi'is'd' Trump' ausganga.Wyszły mi wszystkie mocne karty. (dial. niem.) — Należało wyjść w dzwonki, panie kadecie — mówił dalej — w wysokie dzwonki, a zaraz potem zagrać winnego króla... Tak należało... Kadet Biegler nie rzekł już ani słowa i zaszył się w kącie wagonu. Gdy później podszedł do niego podchorąży Pleschner, żeby go poczęstować łykiem koniaku, którego butelkę wygrał w karty, to się zdziwił, że Biegler tak pilnie studiuje książkę profesora Udo Krafta: ''Jak przygotowywać się na śmierć za cesarza. Zanim dojechali do Pesztu, kadet Biegler był tak pijany, że wychylał się z wagonu i wrzeszczał na całą pustą okolicę: — Frisch drauf! Im Gottes Namen frisch drauf!Naprzód! W imię boże naprzód! (niem.) Na rozkaz kapitana Sagnera ordynans batalionu Matuszicz odciągnął go od okna i przy pomocy służącego kapitana Sagnera ułożył na ławie. Kadet Biegler zasnął i miał taki sen: '''''Sen kadeta Bieglera przed Budapesztem: Miał signum laudis, żelazny krzyż, był majorem i jechał na inspekcję odcinka brygady, która była mu powierzona. Tylko że nie umiał sobie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego ciągle jest majorem, gdy komenderował całą brygadą. Miał podejrzenie, że oczekiwał go awans na generała-majora, ale słówko „generał” musiało się widać gdzieś zapodziać na poczcie polowej. W duchu musiał się śmiać z tego, że w pociągu, którym jechali na front, kapitan Sagner groził, iż każe mu przecinać zasieki z drutu kolczastego. Zresztą kapitan Sagner już dawno został przeniesiony do innego pułku, i to na jego, Bieglera, życzenie wyrażone w dowództwie dywizji. Przeniesiono go razem z porucznikiem Lukaszem do innej dywizji i do innego korpusu. Ktoś mu potem opowiadał, że obaj nędznie zginęli w jakichś błotach podczas ucieczki. Gdy autem podjeżdżał ku pozycjom dla obejrzenia odcinka swej brygady, wszystko było jasne i wyraźne. Właściwie był delegowany przez generalny sztab armii. Koło niego przechodzili żołnierze i śpiewali pieśń, którą czytał kiedyś w zbiorze austriackich pieśni wojennych: Es gilt''Zgoda (niem.). ''Halt euch brav ihr tapf'ren Brüder, ''Werft den Feind nur herzhaft nieder, ''Lasst des Kaisers Fahne weh'n..''Trzymajcie się, bracia, aż wreszcie wroga pokonacie, niech powiewają sztandary cesarza... (Austriacka pieśń wojenna.) Okolica była taka sama jak na obrazkach „Wiener Illustrierte Zeitung”. Po prawej stronie koło stodoły widać było artylerię rażącą ogniem nieprzyjacielskie okopy przy szosie, po której pędził samochód. Z lewej strony stał dom, z którego strzelano, podczas gdy nieprzyjaciel kolbami karabinów starał się wywalić drzwi. Przy szosie płonął strącony aeroplan nieprzyjacielski. Na horyzoncie widać było kawalerię i palącą się wieś, dalej okopy marszbatalionu na małym wywyższeniu, skąd ostrzeliwano nieprzyjaciela z karabinów maszynowych. Dalej ciągnęły się okopy nieprzyjacielskie wzdłuż szosy. A szofer wiezie go dalej szosą prosto ku nieprzyjacielowi. — Nie wiesz, gdzie mnie wieziesz! Tam jest nieprzyjaciel! — ryczy na szofera. Ale szofer odpowiada mu zgoła spokojnie. — Panie generale, to jedyna porządna droga. Szosa jest w stanie dobrym. Na drogach bocznych opony nie wytrzymałyby tej jazdy. Im bliżej pozycji nieprzyjacielskich, tym wyraźniej słychać strzelanie. Po obu stronach okopów ciągnie się aleja drzew owocowych i granaty niszczą tę aleję. A szofer spokojnie odpowiada na jego uwagi: — Ta szosa jest wyborna, panie generale, jedzie się po niej jak po stole. Gdybyśmy tylko zboczyli, te opony nie wytrzymają. Niech pan spojrzy, panie generale — krzyczy szofer — ta szosa jest tak świetnie zbudowana, że nawet moździerze trzydziestocentymetrowe nic nam nie zrobią. Szosa ta to istne boisko, ale na kamienistych polnych drogach popękałyby opony. A wracać też nie możemy, panie generale. Bzzz... dzum! — słyszy Biegler wybuch i auto robi ogromny skok. — A co? Czy nie mówiłem, panie generale?! — ryczy szofer. — Przecież to jest cholernie dobra szosa. Właśnie wybuchnął przed nami pocisk trzydziestoośmiocentymetrowy. Ale dziury nie ma. Szosa jak boisko. Lecz gdybym skręcił w pole, to zaraz popękają opony. Teraz ostrzeliwują nas z odległości czterech kilometrów. — Ale dokąd my jedziemy? To się pokaże — odpowiedział szofer. — Dopóki będzie taka szosa jak dotąd, to ręczę za wszystko. Lot, istny lot i samochód przystaje. — Panie generale — krzyczy szofer — czy nie ma pan mapy sztabowej? Generał Biegler zapala elektryczną latarkę i widzi, że trzyma mapę sztabową na kolanach. Ale jest to morska mapa wybrzeży Helgolandu z roku 1864, z czasu wojny austriacko-pruskiej przeciw Danii o Szlezwig. — Jesteśmy na rozstajach — powiada szofer — a wszystkie drogi prowadzą ku pozycjom nieprzyjacielskim. Mnie chodzi o porządną szosę, żeby nie ucierpiały opony, panie generale... Ja odpowiadam za automobil sztabowy... Nagle huk, ogłuszający huk i gwiazdy olbrzymie jak koła. Mleczna droga jest gęsta jak śmietana. Płynie Biegler w bezkresach wszechświata, siedząc obok szofera. Tuż przed siedzeniem auto zostało przecięte na pół, gładko, jakby nożycami. Z całego auta pozostał tylko napastliwy, zaczepny przód. — Całe szczęście, że mi pan akurat pokazywał mapę — mówi szofer. — Przeleciał pan do mnie, a resztę diabli wzięli. To była czterdziestodwucentymetrówka... Zaraz wiedziałem, że jak miniemy rozstaje, to szosa będzie diabła warta. Po trzydziestoósemce mogła być tylko czterdziestodwucentymetrówka. Nic lepszego nie wyrabiają jak dotąd, panie generale. — Ale dokąd jedziemy? — Lecimy do nieba, panie generale, i trzeba omijać komety. Takie komety są znacznie gorsze od największych granatów. — Teraz pod nami jest Mars — rzekł szofer po długim milczeniu. Biegler czuł się znowu spokojny. — Czy znasz pan dzieje bitwy narodów pod Lipskiem? — zapytał. — Kiedy to marszałek polny, książę Schwarzenberg, szedł na Libertkovice 14 października 1813 roku i gdy 16 października toczyła się walka o Lindenau? Wtedy generał Merweldt staczał swoje walki, wojska austriackie były w Vachovie, a 19 października padł Lipsk. — Panie generale — rzekł szofer z wielką powagą — jesteśmy właśnie przed niebieską bramą, proszę wysiadać! Przez bramę niebieską przejechać niepodobna, bo jest tu wielki tłok. Sami żołnierze. — Przejedź którego z nich, to nam poschodzą z drogi! — krzyczy na szofera. I wychylając się z samochodu, woła: — Achtung, sie Schweinbande!Uwaga, świńska bando! (niem.) Co za bydło! Widzą generała, ale nie chce im się zrobić rechst schautNa prawo patrz! (niem.). — Ciężka sprawa, panie generale — odpowiada na to szofer głosem łagodnym — prawie wszyscy mają poobrywane głowy. Generał Biegler dopiero teraz zauważył, że ci, co się tłoczą w bramie niebieskiej, to najprzeróżniejsi inwalidzi, którzy w wojnie potracili różne części ciała i dźwigają je z sobą w plecakach. Głowy, ręce, nogi. Jakiś sprawiedliwy kanonier w podartym płaszczu, pchający się przez tłum przy niebieskiej bramie, miał w tłomoczku cały swój brzuch razem z dolnymi kończynami. Z innego tłomoka, dźwiganego przez jakiegoś sprawiedliwego landwerzystę, wyglądała na generała Bieglera połowa zadka, którą zacny ów człowiek stracił pod Lwowem. — To gwoli porządkowi — odezwał się szofer przejeżdżając przez gęsty tłum. — Potrzebne to widać dla rajskiej superrewizji. Przy bramie niebieskiej odźwierni puszczali jedynie na hasło, które i Bieglerowi od razu przyszło do głowy: „Für Gott und Kaiser.”Za Boga i cesarza. (niem.) Samochód wjechał do raju. — Panie generale — rzekł jakiś anioł-oficer ze skrzydłami u ramion, gdy przejeżdżali koło koszar aniołów-rekrutów — musi pan się meldować w dowództwie naczelnym. Jechali dalej koło jakiegoś placu ćwiczeń, gdzie się roiło od aniołów-rekrutów, których uczono wołać chóralnie: Alleluja! Przejeżdżali akurat koło pewnej grupy, gdzie rudy anioł-kapral obrabiał akurat jakiegoś ofermę anioła-rekruta, tłukł go pięścią po brzuchu i wołał: — Gębę szerzej otwieraj, słoniu betlejemski! Czy to tak się woła: Alleluja? Skrzeczysz, jakbyś miał kluski w gębie. Chciałbym ja wiedzieć, co za osioł wpuścił cię tutaj do raju, ty bydlę jedno. Więc jeszcze raz... Hlahlehluhja? Ach, ty bestio jedna, jeszcze nam tu w raju będziesz krzyczał przez nos? Powtórz mi zaraz, cedrze libański! Pędzili dalej, ale jeszcze długo słyszeli za sobą nosowe dźwięki biednego anioła-rekruta: „Hla... hle... hlu... hja”, i krzyk anioła-kaprala: „Alle... lu... ja! Alle... lu... ja! Ty krowo jordańska!” Potem zajaśniało wielkie światło nad ogromną budowlą, podobną do Koszar Mariańskich w Budziejowicach, a nad nią dwa aeroplany, jeden z lewej strony, drugi z prawej, zaś pośrodku, między nimi, rozciągnięte było olbrzymie płótno, z wielkim napisem: „K. u k. Gottes Hauptquartier.”C. i k. kwatera główna Pana Boga. (niem.) Do generała Bieglera podbiegli dwaj aniołowie w uniformach żandarmów polowych, wyciągnęli go z samochodu i ująwszy za kołnierz, zaprowadzili na pierwsze piętro wielkiego gmachu. — Zachowujcie się przyzwoicie przed Panem Bogiem — napomnieli go zatrzymując się przed pewnymi drzwiami, otworzyli te drzwi i wepchnęli go do środka. Na środku pokoju, na którego ścianach wisiały portrety Franciszka Józefa i Wilhelma, następcy tronu Karola Franciszka Józefa, generała Wiktora Dankla, arcyksięcia Fryderyka i szefa sztabu generalnego, Konrada Hötzendorfa, stał Pan Bóg. — Kadecie Biegler — rzekł Pan Bóg z naciskiem — nie poznajesz mnie? Ja jestem twój były kapitan Sagner z 11 kompanii marszowej. Biegler zdrętwiał. — Kadecie Biegler — odezwał się znowuż Pan Bóg — jakim prawem przywłaszczyłeś sobie tytuł generała-majora? Jakim prawem, kadecie Biegler, rozbijałeś się autem sztabowym po szosie śród pozycji nieprzyjacielskich? — Posłusznie melduję... — Stul gębę, kadecie Biegler, gdy rozmawia z tobą Pan Bóg. — Posłusznie melduję — wyjąkał Biegler jeszcze raz. — Więc ty nie zamkniesz gęby? — krzyknął na niego Pan Bóg i otworzywszy drzwi zawołał: — Dwóch aniołów! Żwawo! Weszli dwaj aniołowie z karabinami przewieszonymi przez lewe skrzydła. Biegler poznał w nich Matuszicza i Batzera. Z ust Pana Boga zabrzmiał rozkaz: — Wrzucić go do latryny! Kadet Biegler zapadał się gdzieś w straszliwy smród. * * * Naprzeciwko śpiącego kadeta Bieglera siedział Matuszicz ze służącym kapitana Sagnera Batzerem i ciągle jeszcze grali w zechcyka. — Stink awer d' Kerl wie a' StockfischChłopisko śmierdzi jak dorsz. (dial. niem.) — rzucił Batzer, który z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się, jak śpiący kadet zwija się na ławie i kręci. — Muss' d' Hosen voll ha'nChyba ma pełno w spodniach. (dial. niem.). — Taka rzecz może się zdarzyć każdemu — rzekł filozoficznie Matuszicz. — Daj mu spokój: przebierać go przecież nie będziesz. Lepiej rozdaj karty. Nad Budapesztem widać już było łunę świateł, a po Dunaju przeskakiwały błyski reflektora. Kadetowi Bieglerowi śniło się teraz coś innego, bo przez sen mówił: — Sagen sie meiner tapferen Armee, dass sie sich in meinem Herzen ein unvergängliches Denkmal der Liebe und Dankbarkeit errichtet hat.Powiedzcie mojej dzielnej armii, że w sercu moim wystawiła sobie trwały pomnik miłości i wdzięczności. (niem.) Ponieważ przy tych słowach znowuż zaczął się kręcić, pod nos Batzera zaleciał mocniejszy zapach. Splunął tedy i rzekł: — Stink wie a' Haizlputza, wie a'bescheissena Haizlputza.Śmierdzi jak czyściciel wychodków, jak obesrany czyściciel wychodków. (dial. niem.) A kadet Biegler kręcił się coraz niespokojniej, zaś nowy jego sen był wielce fantastyczny. Był obrońcą miasta Linzu w wojnie o sukcesję austriacką. Widział reduty, szańce i palisady dokoła miasta. Jego kwatera główna przemieniona była w ogromny szpital. Wszędzie, gdzie okiem rzucić, leżeli chorzy i trzymali się za brzuchy. Przed palisadami miasta harcowali dragoni Napoleona I. Zaś on, dowódca miasta, stał nad tym mrowiem i także trzymał się za brzuch, a jednocześnie krzyczał do jakiegoś francuskiego parlamentariusza: — Powiedzcie swemu cesarzowi, że się nie poddam... Potem jak gdyby jego ból brzucha nagle ustąpił, pędzi on na czele batalionu z miasta na drogę chwały i zwycięstwa i widzi, jak porucznik Lukasz gołą ręką odbija cios pałasza francuskiego dragona, który chciał ciąć jego, Bieglera, obrońcę oblężonego miasta Linzu. Porucznik Lukasz umiera u jego stóp z okrzykiem: — Ein Mann wie Sie, Herr Oberst, ist nötiger, als ein nichtsnutziger Oberleutnant!Mąż tej miary co pan, panie pułkowniku, jest bardziej potrzebny niż jakiś tam poruczniczyna. (niem.) Obrońca Linzu ze wzruszeniem odwraca się do umierającego, gdy wtem nadlatuje kartacz i wali Bieglera w zadek. Biegler odruchowo sięga ręką tam, gdzie go uderzył kartacz, i czuje wilgoć. Coś lepkiego rozmazuje mu się po ręku. Więc krzyczy: — Sanität! Sanität!Sanitariusze! Sanitariusze! (niem.) — i wali się z konia. Batzer z Matusziczem podnieśli kadeta Bieglera z podłogi, na którą zwalił się z ławy, i znowu ułożyli go na niej. Następnie Matuszicz poszedł do kapitana Sagnera, aby mu zameldować, że z kadetem Bieglerem coś jest bardzo nie w porządku. — To chyba nie od koniaku — rzekł. — Na pewno dostał kadet cholery. Wszędzie na stacji pił wodę. W Mosonie widziałem, że się... — Cholera nie przychodzi tak szybko. W sąsiednim przedziale jest pan doktor, idźcie do niego i powiedzcie mu, żeby obejrzał chorego. Do batalionu został przydzielony „wojenny doktor”, stary medyk i bursz, Welfer. Umiał pić i bić się, a medycynę miał w małym palcu. Przestudiował swój fach na różnych uniwersytetach austriacko-węgierskich, praktykę odbywał w najróżniejszych szpitalach, ale doktoratu nie robił po prostu dlatego, że w testamencie jego stryja była klauzula nakładająca na jego spadkobierców obowiązek wypłacania Fryderykowi Welferowi rocznego stypendium tak długo, dopóki ów Fryderyk Welfer nie otrzyma dyplomu lekarskiego. To stypendium było przynajmniej cztery razy wyższe od wynagrodzenia, jakie asystenci otrzymują w szpitalach, więc ''medicinae universae candidatus''Kandydat wszech nauk lekarskich. (łac.) Fryderyk Welfer rzetelnie starał się o to, aby promowanie go na doktora medycyny było odsunięte w czasy jak najbardziej odległe. Spadkobiercy byli wściekli. Nazywali go idiotą, próbowali narzucić mu bogatą narzeczoną, żeby się go pozbyć. Aby spadkobiercom dokuczyć jeszcze bardziej, kandydat medycyny Fryderyk Welfer, członek jakichś dwunastu korporacji studenckich, wydał kilka zbiorów bardzo ładnych wierszy w Wiedniu, w Lipsku i w Berlinie. Pisywał do „Simplicissimusa” i dalej studiował medycynę, jakby nigdy nic. Aż oto wybuchła wojna i podstępnie zarzuciła swoje zdradzieckie sidła na Fryderyka Welfera. Poeta i autor książek ''Lachende Lieder, Krug und Wissenschaft, Märchen und ParabelnRoześmiane pieśni, Dzban i wiedza, Bajki i przypowieści. (niem.) musiał po prostu ruszyć na wojnę, a jeden ze spadkobierców postarał się w Ministerstwie Wojny o to, że Fryderyk Welfer zrobił „wojenny doktorat”. Zrobił go na piśmie. Otrzymał szereg pytań i na wszystkie odpowiedział stereotypowo: „Lacken Sie mir den Arsch!”Pocałujcie mnie w dupę! (niem.) Po trzech dniach pułkownik oznajmił mu, że otrzyma dyplom doktora medycyny, że już dawno był dojrzały do otrzymania doktoratu, że starszy lekarz sztabu przydziela go do szpitala uzupełnień i że od jego własnego postępowania zależy szybki awans. Wprawdzie wiadomo o nim, że w różnych miastach pojedynkował się z oficerami, ale na wojnie zapomina się o takich rzeczach. Autor poezji Dzban i wiedza zacisnął zęby i zaczął służyć w wojsku. Ponieważ ustalono, że w kilku przypadkach doktor Welfer był bardzo uprzejmy dla chorych żołnierzy i przedłużał im pobyt w szpitalu tak długo, jak tylko było można, doktora tego wyprawiono z 11 kompanią marszową na front. Bo wtedy obowiązywała powszechna zasada co do chorych: „Ma się taki wylegiwać w szpitalu i zdychać na łóżku, to niech lepiej zdechnie w rowie strzeleckim albo w tyralierze.” Oficerowie służby czynnej całego batalionu uważali doktora Welfera za coś niższego od siebie, a oficerowie rezerwy także nie zwracali na niego uwagi i nie zaprzyjaźniali się z nim w obawie, żeby się przez to jeszcze bardziej nie pogłębiała przepaść między nimi a oficerami służby czynnej. Oczywiście, że kapitan Sagner czuł się niesłychanie wywyższony nad tego byłego kandydata medycyny, który podczas swoich bardzo długich studiów szpetnie posiekał kilku oficerów. Gdy doktor Welfer, „wojenny doktor”, przeszedł koło niego, kapitan nawet na niego nie spojrzał i dalej rozmawiał z porucznikiem Lukaszem o czymś zgoła obojętnym, że w Budapeszcie hodują dynie, na co porucznik Lukasz odpowiedział, że gdy był na trzecim roku szkoły wojskowej i bawił z kilku kolegami na Słowacji, to przybyli oni raz w gościnę do pewnego ewangelickiego proboszcza, Słowaka. Gospodarz uraczył ich wieprzową pieczenia i jarzyną z dyni, a potem kazał im dać wina i mówił: ''Dynia, świnia ''Chce sa jej wina. czym Lukasz poczuł się mocno urażony.Kapitan Sagner i porucznik Lukasz prowadzili rozmowę w języku czeskim. (Przyp. aut.) — Budapesztu niewiele zobaczymy — rzekł kapitan Sagner. — Objeżdżamy miasto bokiem. Według marszruty mamy tu stać dwie godziny. — Sądzę, że przesuną tu wagony — odpowiedział porucznik Lukasz — więc dostaniemy się na stację przeładunkową: Transport Militär-BahnhofWojskowa stacja przeładunkowa. (niem.). Obok nich przeszedł „wojenny doktor” Welfer. — Nic osobliwego — rzekł z uśmiechem. — Tacy panowie, którzy z biegiem czasu chcą się stać oficerami i którzy jeszcze w Brucku chełpią się swoimi wiadomościami historyczno-strategicznymi, powinni wiedzieć, że to niebezpiecznie zjeść od razu cały transport słodyczy otrzymany od mamusi. Od chwili gdy wyjechaliśmy z Brucku, kadet Biegler zjadł trzydzieści ciastek z kremem, jak mi się przyznał, i wszędzie po stacjach pił tylko gotowaną wodę. Przypomina mi się pewien wiersz Schillera: „...Wer sagt von...”Rzekomego wiersza Fryderyka Schillera „Wer sagt von...” nie zdołaliśmy zidentyfikować. Być może chodzi o wiersz: Wer sagt es, Rittersmann. Słuchaj pan, panie doktorze — przerwał mu kapitan Sagner — tu nie chodzi o Schillera. Jak się ma kadet Biegler? „Wojenny doktor” Welfer roześmiał się. — Aspirant na oficera, pański kadet Biegler, się zerżnął... To nie cholera i nie czerwonka, ale prosty i powszedni kaktus. Pański aspirant na oficera wypił trochę więcej koniaku i zrobił w majtki... Zresztą byłby to niezawodnie zrobił i bez koniaku. Obżarł się tak dalece ciastkami z kremem, które przysłano mu z domu, że i tego było dosyć... Taki dzieciak... W kasynie, jak mi wiadomo, pijał zawsze tylko jedną ćwiartkę... Abstynent. Doktor Welfer splunął. — Kupował sobie cukierki i ptysie. — A więc nic osobliwego? — zapytał kapitan Sagner. — Taka rzecz jednak... Ale gdyby ta sprawa nabrała rozgłosu... Gdyby to było zaraźliwe... Porucznik Lukasz powstał i rzekł: — Dziękuję za takiego plutonowego... — Trochę go poratowałem — rzekł Welfer nie przestając się uśmiechać — pan kapitan wyda odpowiednie zarządzenie.... To jest, ja przekażę Bieglera do szpitala... Dam mu świadectwo, że to dyzenteria. Ciężki przypadek dyzenterii. Izolacja... Kadet Biegler dostanie się do baraku dezynfekcyjnego. — Jest to bezwarunkowo lepsze — mówił dalej Welfer ciągle z tym swoim wstrętnym uśmiechem — niż gdyby trzeba było powiedzieć prawdę o zasranym kadecie. Dyzenteria to sprawa bardziej honorowa niż taka pospolita przygoda. Kapitan Sagner zwrócił się do porucznika Lukasza i rzekł tonem urzędowym: — Panie poruczniku, kadet Biegler z pańskiej kompanii zachorował na dyzenterię i pozostanie na kuracji w Budapeszcie... Kapitanowi Sagnerowi wydawało się, że Welfer śmieje się bardzo zaczepnie, ale gdy spojrzał na „wojennego doktora”, widział, że jest on zgoła obojętny. — A więc wszystko w porządku, panie kapitanie — dodał Welfer — kandydaci na oficerów... — Machnął ręką. — Przy dyzenterii każdy zrobi w majtki. Tak więc się stało, że dzielny kadet Biegler został zawieziony do wojskowego szpitala izolacyjnego w Uj Buda. Jego powalane spodnie zginęły w zamęcie wojny światowej. Marzenia kadeta Bieglera o wielkich zwycięstwach zostały zamknięte w pokoiku izolacyjnego baraku. Dowiedziawszy się, że ma dyzenterię, kadet Biegler szczerze się uradował. Wszystko jedno, czy się otrzymuje rany za najjaśniejszego pana, czy też zapada się na jakąś chorobę przy wykonywaniu obowiązków żołnierskich. Potem przytrafiła mu się jeszcze drobna przygoda. Ponieważ wszystkie miejsca w szpitalu dla chorych na dyzenterię były zajęte, więc kadeta Bieglera przeniesiono do baraku cholerycznego. Jakiś madziarski lekarz sztabowy pokręcił głową, gdy kadeta wykąpano i przy mierzeniu temperatury stwierdzono, że ma akurat 37 stopni! Przy cholerze najgorszym objawem jest poważny spadek temperatury. Chory staje się apatyczny. Kadet Biegler nie okazywał rzeczywiście najmniejszego wzburzenia. Był niezwykle spokojny i w duchu powtarzał sobie, że czy tak, czy owak, cierpi za najjaśniejszego pana. Lekarz sztabowy polecił tym razem wsunąć kadetowi Bieglerowi termometr do odbytnicy. „Ostatnie stadium cholery — pomyślał w duchu — objawy końcowe, najwyższe wyczerpanie, chory traci zainteresowanie dla swego otoczenia, a świadomość jego jest przyćmiona. Uśmiecha się w przedśmiertnych kurczach.” Kadet Biegler przy gruntownym mierzeniu temperatury uśmiechał się istotnie, ale z miną męczennika, gdy wtykano mu termometr w miejsce tak niezwykłe. Nie ruszał się. „Objawy, które przy cholerze prowadzą ku końcowi — myślał węgierski lekarz sztabowy. — Bierna pozycja...” Zapytał jeszcze podoficera-sanitariusza, czy w kąpieli kadet Biegler wymiotował i miał rozwolnienie. Otrzymawszy odpowiedź przeczącą, zapatrzył się w Bieglera. Gdy przy cholerze mija rozwolnienie i kończą się wymioty, to i te objawy są oznakami zbliżającego się końca, wypełniając ostatnie godziny życia. Kadet Biegler, zupełnie nagi, po wyniesieniu go z ciepłej wanny poczuł chłód i zaczął szczękać zębami. Na całym ciele miał gęsią skórę. — Widzisz pan — rzekł lekarz po madziarsku — okropne dreszcze. Kończyny zimne. To już koniec. I pochylając się nad kadetem, zapytał go po niemiecku: — Also wie geht's?No, jak tam? (niem.) — S... s... se... hr... hr gu... gu... tt — zaszczękał zębami kadet Biegler. — Ei... ei... ne De... deck... cke.Bar... bar... dzo... do... b... rze. Da... a... jcie... ko... o... c... (niem.) — Świadomość częściowo jasna, częściowo przyćmiona — rzekł lekarz węgierski. — Ciało ogromnie wychudzone, wargi i paznokcie powinny być czarne... Już mam trzeci taki wypadek, że umierają u mnie ludzie na cholerę bez czarnych paznokci i warg. Pochylił się nad kadetem i mówił dalej po madziarsku: — Serce ledwie bije... — Ei... ei... ne... ne De... de... de... deck... cke... cke — dygotał kadet Biegler. — To, co teraz mówi, to ostatnie jego słowa — rzekł lekarz sztabowy do podoficera-sanitariusza po madziarsku. — Jutro pochowamy go razem z majorem Kochem. Teraz traci przytomność. Czy papiery jego są w kancelarii? — Pewno są — odpowiedział spokojnie sanitariusz. — Ei... ei... ne... ne De... de... de... cke... cke — wołał za odchodzący mi kadet Biegler szczękając zębami. W całej sali na szesnaście łóżek było tylko pięciu łudzi. Jeden z nich był nieboszczykiem. Zmarł przed dwiema godzinami, był przykryty prześcieradłem i nazywał się tak samo jak odkrywca zarazków cholerycznych. Był to major Koch, o którym lekarz sztabowy mówił, że jutro będzie pochowany razem z kadetem Bieglerem. Kadet Biegler uniósł się na łóżku i po raz pierwszy widział, jak to się umiera na cholerę za najjaśniejszego pana, bo z czterech pacjentów dwaj konali, dusili się i sinieli. Z ich ust wydzierały się jakieś słowa, ale nie wiadomo było, co mówią i w jakim języku. Był to raczej charkot zdławionego głosu. Dwaj inni z ogromnie burzliwą reakcją, będącą oznaką wyzdrowienia, przypominali chorych na tyfus, bredzących w gorączce. Wykrzykiwali jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa i wierzgali chudymi nogami, wysuwając je spod kołder. Nad nimi stał wąsaty sanitariusz, mówiący narzeczem styryjskim (co Biegler zauważył), i uspokajał ich: — Ja też miałem cholerę, moi złoci ludkowie, ale nie wierzgałem kulasami. Teraz już z wami dobrze. Dostaniecie urlop, jak tylko... Nie rzucaj mi się tu tak bardzo — wrzasnął na jednego z nich, który tak porządnie wierzgnął nogą, że kołdra przeleciała mu przez głowę. — Tego się u nas nie robi. Bądź kontent, że masz gorączkę, bo cię nie będą stąd wywozili z muzyką. I tak już najgorsze za wami. Rozejrzał się dokoła. — A tam oto znowu dwaj zmarli. Można się było spodziewać — rzekł dobrodusznie. — A wy bądźcie kontenci, że najgorsze już za wami. Muszę skoczyć po prześcieradła. Po chwili wrócił. Nakrył umrzyków z wargami całkiem sczerniałymi, wyprostował ich ręce ze sczerniałymi paznokciami, którymi w agonii dusząc się darli naprężone przyrodzenie, próbował wetknąć im języki do ust, a potem ukląkł przy łóżku i zaczął odmawiać pacierz: „Heilige Maria, Mutter Gottes...”, i stary styryjski sanitariusz spoglądał przy tym na obu pacjentów, których maligna oznaczała powrót do zdrowia i nowego życia. — Heilige Maria, Mutter Gottes — mówił dalej, gdy wtem jakiś nagus potrząsnął go za ramię. Był to kadet Biegler. — Słuchajcie no — mówił — ja się kąpałem... To jest, mnie kąpali... Potrzebna mi kołdra... Mnie zimno... — To dziwny przypadek — mówił po upływie pół godziny ten sam lekarz węgierski pochylając się nad kadetem Bieglerem, który odpoczywał pod kołdrą. — Pan jest rekonwalescentem, panie kadecie. — Jutro wyprawimy pana do zapasowego szpitala do Tarnowa. Pan jest siewcą bakterii cholerycznych... Wiedza posunęła się tak daleko, że wszystko już wiemy... Pan jest z 91 pułku... — ...13 marszbatalionu — dodał sanitariusz za kadeta Bieglera — kompania 11. — Proszę pisać — rzekł lekarz wojskowy. — Kadet Biegler, 13 marszbatalion, 11 kompania, 91 pułk piechoty, na obserwację do cholerycznego baraku w Tarnowie. Siewca zarazków cholerycznych... W taki sposób z kadeta Bieglera, entuzjastycznego wojaka, stał się siewcą bakterii cholerycznych.